El amor duele un poco
by Draculaxx
Summary: A veces los malosentendidos pueden causar un gran dolor a una chica enamorada, pero esperemos que el amor pueda hacer que vean la realidad. Bueno chicos espero que pasen a leer mi primer fic :) no es muy bueno pero va con todo cariño, YuixAzu y Mitsu :3
1. Chapter 1

__**Capitulo 1.**

**Ammm.. bueno chic s este es el primer fic que publico y aún no entiendo bien como va la cosa, así que espero recibir sus comentarios y recomendaciones y toda esa onda xD.**

**Se que esta medio malo pero hago el intento D:!**

**Bueno no se si sea a fuerza pero como veo que muchos lo hacen y yo quiero ser popular :3 Los personajes de K-on no son mios, si los fueran habría muchisimo más yuri :$ lo hago con el único fin de divertirme gracias :)**

_Aún me cuesta trabajo creer lo que vi, todavía no puedo digerir lo que últimamente ha estado pasando, no me di cuenta cuando todo se me empezó a ir de las manos…_

_Creo que todo empezó el día que…_

* * *

"Hola Mugi, Yui" saludo la hermosa bajista de la banda mientras entraba al salón del club con su bajo al hombro.

"Mio-chan que bueno que llegaste, el té ya está listo" dijo la siempre linda princesa ojiazul del club de música ligera mientras la servía una tasa a la recién llegada.

"Mio-chan ¿y Ricchan?" se asomó por la puerta la radiante y siempre alegre guitarrista del HTT

"no tengo idea" menciono la pelinegra mientras se sentaba a tomar su té junto con Mugi.

"¿Ehhh? Pero tú siempre estas con ella Mio-chan" replico inocentemente Yui.

Mio tocio un poco, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse mientras tomaba de su tasa.

Se escuchó como alguien abría la puerta del salón por lo que voltearon las tres chicas y observaron cómo llegaba Ritsu acompañada de la "pequeña" del grupo, aunque regularmente actuaba de forma más madura que varías de sus senpais.

"Azu-nyan" grito de alegría Yui mientras corría para abrazar a su pequeña compañera guitarrista, "Azu-nyan" menciono mientras frotaba sus mejillas con su rostro cariñosamente" "¿qué haces llegando junto a Ricchan?" hablo en tono de ligero reclamo mientras volteaba a ver su amiga de pelo castaño de manera desafiante, claro desafiante a manera de Yui.

"tranquila, tranquila Yui nadie te la quitará solo nos encontramos en las escaleras" dijo en tono burlón, pero Azusa no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Mugi y Yui solo rieron ante el comentario.

"No molestes a Azusa Ritsu" dijo la hermosa pelinegra mientras golpeaba en la cabeza a su amiga, todas rieron mientras transcurría el tiempo como cualquier otro día lluvioso, pero…

"Mio" le dijo Ritsu a su amiga mientras revisaba en sus casilleros "me podrías esperar un poco olvide algo en el salón del club" esta asintió así que Ritsu se despidió de sus demás amigas mientras corría al salón, así mismo Mio se despedía de las chicas que se alejaban con sus paraguas en mano ya que la lluvia empezaba a hacerse más fuerte.

Tiene tiempo que no regresábamos juntas a casa, bueno solas, en realidad tengo tiempo de no estar a solas con Ritsu, mi amiga de la infancia, la chica que ella tanto quería, espera, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ella era su amiga, si su amiga, ahí viene, levanto la vista hacía ella.

Venía corriendo rápidamente Ritsu que había olvidado sus baquetas, pasaba por una parte del pasillo que no tenía techo para acortar la distancia "Mio jaja parece que me moje un poco" empezó a quitarse su característica diadema mientras dejaba caer su pelo sobre su rostro y agitaba un poco se cabeza con el pelo mojado.

No me había dado cuenta de que Ritsu tuviera tan hermosos ojos, pensaba Mio mientras no dejaba de observar los ojos miel de su amiga, se ve tan bien con su pelo suelto, no puedo quitarle la mirada de encima se ve tan… preciosa. Lentamente aparecía un sonrojo es sus mejillas.

Ritsu notando lo extraña que estaba Mio se le acerco y empezó a jugar con ella.

"Tierra llamando a Mio, ¡oye Mio!" hacía burlas la baterista tratando de molestar a Mio mientras jugaba picándole las mejillas, pero no podía predecir lo que haría su siempre tímida compañera.

De manera completamente inesperada, incluso para ella misma, Mio había reducido a cero la distancia que las separaba y la había besado, ¡!BESADO!

Era un tímido beso aunque realmente dulce, Mio no entendía lo que pasaba pero se estaba dejando llevar por su impulso poniendo sus brazos sobre los hombros de Ritsu, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Se preguntó mientras se separaban un poco, acabo de besar a Ritsu eso es imposible, pero aun así no podía dejar de mirar los preciosos ojos miel de su amiga que con un ligero sonrojo seguía impactada.

A decir verdad a pesar de haber durado apenas unos segundos, para Mio ese momento fue increíble sentir los dulces labios de Ritsu, erá algo con lo que llevaba tiempo soñando.

Sin embargo cuando Mio estaba dispuesta a alejarse, Ritsu la tomo por la cintura acercándola una vez más besando sus labios pero esta vez con más pasión, entrelazo sus dedos con las manos de Mio y las pego a un casillero, mientras no podía evitar pensar en los dulces que sabían los labios de Mio, sin poder pensar simplemente lambio un poco los labios de su amiga, como pidiendo permiso que le fue dado por Mio mientras separaba sus labios para darle entrada a la traviesa lengua de Ritsu, lamentablemente esos momentos no pueden durar para siempre.

Ambas se separaron por la inevitable necesidad humana de respirar, había sido un beso un tanto torpe, pero que albergaba el amor contenido de un par de chicas que habían estado enamoradas desde niñas, era el primer beso de ambas pero eso solo le agregaba belleza al momento. sin embargo apenas Ritsu le soltó de la cintura para hablar con ella, Mio salió corriendo, corrió tan rápido como pudo sin paraguas.

Ritsu tardó en reaccionar pues todo había sido muy rápido… "¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar…? ¿Mio y yo nos besamos…? Se dejó caer en sus rodillas tocándose los labios con la mano, labios que aun conservaban el calor y sabor de la chica que amaba, dando una ligera sonrisa pues no podía evitar sentirse increíblemente feliz, pero no pudo evitar pensar, el ¿por qué?, ¿por qué Mio había huido?

**Y bueno ese es el fin del primer capitulo, no se qué les parezca a mi men encanto hacerlo y ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente :) no sean tan malos xD bueno aparte les escribo mi facebook para por si alguien me quiere agregar ;) chicas y chicos también ;) na broma, para que me den consejos y todo, Jorge Luis Mendez Alvarez, tengo de foto un tablero dee ajedrez mi pasión más grande luego leer y luego el anime xD sin más por ahora aquí esta mi primer fic :o *.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Ola k asen?, hola de nuevo chicos y chicas :3, bueno he aqui el capitulo 2 :o LOL no se qué carajo escribir aquí ._. espero les gusto y toda esa onda :)**

**Bueno no se si sea a fuerza pero como veo que muchos lo hacen y yo quiero ser popular :3 Los personajes de K-on no son mios, si los fueran habría muchisimo más yuri :$ lo hago con el único fin de divertirme gracias :)**

_¿Por qué si todo estaba tan bien tuvo que acabar así? Yo enserio la amaba… y pude jurar que ella a mí, entonces… ¿por qué?..._

* * *

"Ritsu-senpai, buenas tardes" saludo la pequeña y tierna guitarrista

"Hola Azusa" sonrió Ritsu mientras saludaba a su kohai "vamos al salón" indico mientras subía por las escaleras.

"Parece que ya llegaron" dijo Azusa mientras escuchaba voces dentro del salón.

"Entremos" simplemente sonrió Ritsu mientras abría la puerta del club de música ligera.

"Azy-nyan" saludo Yui como siempre acompañado de un gran abrazo, "maa Yui-senpai no me abrase tanto" eso decía la pequeña Nanako, sin embargo dentro de ella sentía un gran cariño hacía Yui y siendo sincera le encantaba ser recibida siempre por su cariñosa amiga y compañera guitarrista, "Azu-nyan, ¿qué haces llegando con Ricchan?", "¿eh?" Azusa solo veía a su linda senpai que volteaba hacía la animosa baterista de la banda, espera, ¿Yui-senpai esta celosa?, ¿de Ritsu-senpai?, ¿por llegar conmigo?, eso significa que…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la contestación de la baterista.

"Tranquila, tranquila Yui nadie te la quitará solo nos encontramos en las escaleras."

Nadie podrá ¿qué?… ¿yo soy de Yui?… los pensamientos de Azusa no podían cuadrar mientras se sonrojaba inevitablemente, afortunadamente para ella Mio había tranquilizado la situación.

No podía dejar de mirar la risa de Yui que en ese momento más que nunca le parecía perfecta.

El resto del día paso como cualquier otro solo que un poco lluvioso, o eso parecía al principio.

"Azu-nyan tengo frio" de nuevo Yui abrazo a su pequeña gatita como ella decía cariñosamente.

"Yui-senpai pero si no hace tanto frio dentro" rápidamente como un pensamiento fugaz, imaginó que lo que decía Yui era solo un pretexto para poder acercarse a ella, aunque pareciera que todas menos ella habían llegado a esa conclusión mucho antes.

"Bueno ya es hora de irnos" indico la presidenta del club con un rostro que derrochaba pereza.

"Es cierto se está haciendo tarde" dijo mientras guardaba todo lo de la mesa la rubia de ojos azules del club.

"¿alguien ha visto mi paraguas?" pregunto mientras buscaba afanosamente la castaña de ojos chocolate por el salón.

"Yui-senpai no tienes remedio, si quieres podemos compartir el paraguas, mi casa está de camino "hablo sin pensar Azusa, pero cuando razono lo que acababa de decir no pudo evitar sonrojarse dado que todas las chicas menos su sempai la veían con rostro de complicidad.

"Azu-nyan que amable y linda, gracias por supuesto que me gustaría compartir el paraguas contigo" dijo casi soltando lagrimas cosa a la que Azusa no sabía cómo rayos reaccionar.

"bueno vámonos que está empezando a hacerse más fuerte la lluvia" dijo queriendo cambiar de tema la chica de coletas.

Cuando bajaron y estaban en los casilleros cambiándose de zapatos se despidieron de Ritsu y de Mio ya que al parecer Ritsu había olvidado algo y Mio la esperariá.

"Vale entonces nos vemos mañana Mio-senpai, Ritsu-senpai." Se despidieron todas.

"yo cargo el paraguas Azu-nyan, soy más alta que tú" lo último lo dijo en un tono burlón y orgulloso, pero siempre tierno como solo ella sabe hacer.

La pequeña solo le dio el paraguas mientras trataba de que no notara su sonrojo, aunque porque no mencionarlo ella claramente sentía como Yui al salir de la escuela se acercaba cada vez más a ella dentro del paraguas.

"Adiós, chicas aquí me separo de ustedes, nos vemos mañana." Se despidió Mugi.

"nos vemos mañana Mugi-senpai, tenga cuidado." Se despidió Azusa.

Despues de caminar un poco.

"Azy-nyan y ¿qué es lo que harás llegando a tu casa?" dijo la castaña queriendo hacer conversación.

"mmm pues no hay nadie en casa así que creo que podría practicar un poco después de hacer los deberes" contesto Azusa.

"Azu-nyan que responsable" Lo dijo queriéndola abrazar en plena calle con la lluvia, justo en ese momento un auto paso y "desafortunadamente" lanzo agua hacia donde estaban las chicas empapando totalmente a la chica de ojos color chocolate, que por supuesto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar defendió con su cuerpo a su guitarra y kohai.

"Azu-nyan" alcanzo a escuchar el susurro de su senpai, "estoy empapada" dijo casi llorando la senpai más extraña pero linda al mismo de tiempo que hubiera conocido Azusa.

"Yui-senpai creo que sería mejor si pasará a mi casa y se cambiara ya estamos a menos de una calle, podría tomar un resfriado." Le dijo mientras prácticamente la jalaba de la muñeca.

"perdón por la intromisión." Dijo Yui cuando entraba al departamento de los Nanako. "Es cierto dijiste que no hay nadie en casa."

"Bueno Yui-senpai no tengo ropa que le quede, pero la ropa de mi madre tal vez si, pondré a preparar el baño." Dijo Azusa mientras su senpai revisaba todo el departamento.

"nos bañaremos juntas verdad Azu-nyan" dijo tratando de sonar inocente, pero esas palabras ni en Yui suenan así.

"Por supuesto que no Yui-senpai no diga esas cosas." Grito Azusa sonrojándose de golpe.

Yui hizo un tierno puchero, pero no insistió más y simplemente entro a la bañera de la casa de Azusa.

No puedo creer que Yui-senpai esté aquí, ¿cómo es que ocurrió todo esto? Y además creo que todo fue porque yo lo propuse, ¿qué rayos pasa conmigo? ¿Y por qué de repente estoy tan nerviosa?

Sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba y no pudo evitar imaginar a Yui en la ducha, con su hermoso cabello castaño completamente mojado, mientras bajando poco a poco por su cuello unas gotas traviesas de agua, bajando y pasando por sus aunque no tan grandes si bien definidos pecho,s recorriendo toda su hermosa piel blanca, llegando hasta su abdomen deteniéndose poco a poco como si el agua tratará de molestar a Azusa para que no imaginará más.

En cuanto está noto lo que estaba haciendo, se sonrojo de golpe y sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban ante su peso.

¿En qué rayos estoy pensando? Ponía las manos en su cara, será mejor que practique un poco para distraerme, tomo su guitarra y empezó a tocar un par de acordes, sin embargo no podía dejar de estar nerviosa y pensar en Yui.

Pero no pasaron ni 5 minutos y Azusa reconoció el gesto de cariño que siempre tiene su sempai hacía con ella, sin haberse dado cuenta su sempai se había subido a la cama y la había abrazado por detrás recargando su rosto en el hombro de Azusa, a pesar de todas las veces que eso había pasado esta vez fue algo diferente para Azusa… fue algo mucho más especial.

"Que lindo tocas Azu-nyan" hablo casi susurrando Yui, "¿Azu-nyan te gusta la poesía cierto?"

Azusa estaba como en otro mundo pero contesto afirmativamente dejando su guitarra de lado.

Yui empezo a recitar un poema.

"_Mi táctica es_  
_mirarte_  
_aprender como sos_  
_quererte como sos_

_mi táctica es_  
_hablarte_  
_y escucharte_  
_construir con palabras_  
_un puente indestructible_

_mi táctica es_  
_quedarme en tu recuerdo_  
_no sé cómo ni sé_  
_con qué pretexto_  
_pero quedarme en vos_

_mi táctica es_  
_ser franca_  
_y saber que sos franca_  
_y que no nos vendamos_  
_simulacros_  
_para que entre los dos_  
_no haya telón_  
_ni abismos_

_mi estrategia es_  
_en cambio_  
_más profunda y más_  
_simple_

_mi estrategia es_  
_que un día cualquiera_  
_no sé cómo ni sé_  
_con qué pretexto_  
_por fin me necesites." _

Azusa estaba impresionada en todos sentidos pero increiblemente feliz.

"Leí eso en una libreta de Mio-ch" Su explicación se vio interrumpida por un tierno beso de Azusa.

En el momento en que se separó de aquellos cálidos labios

"Perdona Yui-senpai ya no aguantaba más" dijo Azusa completamente avergonzada.

De nuevo Azusa se voltio, estaba totalmente agotada mentalmente.

Yui de la manera más amorosa que podía paso sus brazos por la cintura de su kohai y mordió tiernamente su oreja haciendo que diera un pequeño gemido Azusa.

"Yui…"

"Azusa te amo…" Dijo Yui volteándola tranquilamente para alcanzar los dulces y tiernos labios de la pequeña guitarrista.

Después de un apasionado y largo beso ambas se separaron con un sonrojo carmesí en sus mejillas.

"Azusa… "

"Yui-senpai yo también…"

"Azusa quita el senpai porfavor…"

"ok… Yui yo también te amo, con todo mi corazón y yo ya te necesito, siempre lo hice." De nuevo sus rostros estaban tan cerca que la cálida respiración de ellas aún se mezclaba.

"Azusa, ¿quieres ser mi novia?" pregunto Yui con un brillo en sus ojos que Azusa nunca olvidará.

La respuesta le fue otorgada de la manera más hermosa que ella pudo esperar, un lindo y tranquilo beso en sus labios rosas, "por supuesto que si Yui."

Cuando Yui empezó a besar a Azusa nuevamente, recargándola en la cama y pasando sus manos por debajo de su blusa haciendo que el corazón de ambas latiera a mil por minuto,pero justo en ese momento sonó el celular de Yui.

"one-chan ¿qué paso, en dónde estás?, estamos muy preocupados"

"Jajaj lo siento Ui, estoy en casa de Azusa, me quedaré a dormir hoy aquí nos vemos mañana en la escuela".

Azusa si es posible se sonrojo aún más cuando escucho lo de dormir.

"Ok one-chan, cuídate."

"Cuidate Ui."

Colgó el teléfono y volteo hacía su nueva novia.

"Yui, no quiero que te molestes pero creo que aún no estamos listas para eso…"

"¿eso?" dijo con una cara de duda que sorprendió a Azusa.

"eso, Yui-senpai usted sabe"

"Azu-nyan tengo sueño…" solo eso alcanzo a decir Yui antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Azusa.

Con una gran sorpresa y porque no decirlo ligera decepción, Azusa pensó "deberás Yui no tiene remedio" Azusa con una sonrisa en su rostro, somos novias… no podía dejar de sonreír…

"Azusa te amo"

"Así que también me amas en tus sueños Yui"… una lagrima de felicidad recorrió su rostro "yo te amo más…" dándole un beso en la frente a la castaña que yacía dormida en su regazo.

Fin del capítulo 2.

* * *

**Y ese es el capitulo 2 juas, juas equis dé, bueno como se darán cuenta en cada capitulo cambio como de protagonista por así decirlo al principio fue Mio ahora Azusa el siguiente capitulo será de Ritsu :) y podrán ver la continuación de lo que paso con ellas :3**

**ya estoy trabajando el capitulo 3, estoy de vagaciones en la prepa lml xD **

**Chobits3 gracias por el review espero poder seguir con la historia y así :3 yo también he leído varios de tus fics antes de que tuviera cuenta . ya sabes es mi primer fic :P**

**sin más por ahora me despido y así LOL, les vuelvo a dejar mi face por si quieren agregarme :P Jorge Luis Mendez Alvarez, por cierto el poema el que sepa de quien es y lo comenta se gana... nada :D 3 jajaj bueno bye :P debo de dejar de poner tantas caritas ._.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y bueno ya llegue :D 3 ¿cómo estan chicas y chicos :3 ? ya llego el capitulo 3 :3 espero les guste y le piquen al review y me digan que les parece yen las cosas que les gustaría que mejorará :)**

**Y de nuevo**** no se si sea a fuerza pero como veo que muchos lo hacen y yo quiero ser popular :3 Los personajes de K-on no son mios, si los fueran habría muchisimo más yuri :$ lo hago con el único fin de divertirme gracias :)**

_Espero que puedas perdonarme, errores los cometemos todos, perdóname por favor, las lágrimas no han dejado de salir desde ese día, basto solo un momento para destruir lo que construimos por años…_

* * *

Aun no comprendo por qué rayos salió Mio corriendo, aghhh ella siempre ha sido así, primero me espera y se me queda viendo con sus hermosos ojos grises haciendo que me imagine cosas que no son, luego me besa sin más, cuando me separo para decirle que me gusta se escapa, ¿qué diablos pasa con ella?

Siempre he sabido que yo sentía algo más que una simple amistad por Mio, desde niñas me encantaba protegerla y estar con ella, a veces molestándola pero era solo para ver toda clase de reacciones que ella tenía, pues para mí era hermosa no importaba si parecía increíblemente feliz, llorando por su timidez, enojada por una broma, ella simplemente era perfecta a mis ojos.

"Creo que debería llamarla" hablaba sola un tanto deprimida la chica de ojos miel mientras pateaba una piedrita por la calle.

Ritsu ya en casa estaba sentada en su cama con el móvil en la mano buscando el número de Mio, aunque antes de que lo encontrará apareció el nombre de Mugi, "tal vez debería pedirle a Mugi un consejo" ella siempre nos ha apoyado a todas no importa la situación que fuera.

"Amm bueno Mugi-chan?"

"Ritsu, hola ¿cómo estás?"

"No del todo bien Mugi, me gustaría contarte unas cosas y que me dieras tu opinión de algo."

Mugi no es una chica completamente normal, todas en el club lo sabemos, pero es una gran amiga que siempre trata de escucharnos y apoyarnos como pueda.

"Bueno Ritsu si tú estás completamente segura de lo que sientes creo que deberías hablarlo con Mio yo tampoco entiendo muy bien por qué huyo, pero ella es una chica tímida y probablemente sentía vergüenza de lo que acababa de hacer, mañana le diré a Azusa y a Yui que no vayan al salón del club para que puedas platicar a solas con Mio."

"Muchas gracias Mugi siempre puedo confiar en ti" No pudo evitar sonreír pensando en la suerte que tenía de tener una amiga como ella.

"nos vemos mañana Ricchan, suerte"

"nos vemos" colgó y tratando de pensar un discurso quedo siendo vencida por Morfeo.

Al día siguiente en la sala del club se encontraba una increíblemente nerviosa Ritsu que estaba desesperada por la llegada de la pelinegra.

Escucho como alguien movía el pomo de la puerta para entrar.

"Ritsu…" Fue la primera palabra de la pelinegra al verla sola esperándola.

Ritsu presentía que la bajista iba a escapar como la vez anterior, pero para su sorpresa entro y cerró la puerta tras ella.

"Mio creo que tenemos que hablar… "Ritsu estaba dispuesta a declararle el amor que tenía hacia ella pero se vio interrumpida por la morena.

"Ritsu, quiero que me escuches por favor" Para Ritsu, Mio lo había dicho con una seguridad que no recordaba que presentará desde hace mucho.

"Primero que nada quiero pedirte perdón porque huí ayer" se sonrojo un poco.

"No te mentiré por supuesto que te quiero, que me gustas y que disfrute mucho el beso que nos dimos." Ritsu se sonrojo de golpe pero sentía que algo no iba bien.

"Sin embargo, no creo que estemos listas para salir juntas Ritsu, creo que no comprendo del todo la diferencia entre una amistad común y lo que siento por ti…"

Ritsu no sabía qué hacer por dentro estaba destrozada, después de ese beso ella no había podido dejar de pensar en Mio e imaginar cómo serían de novias.

"No lo entiendo Mio" Dijo Ritsu con la mirada baja y unas pequeñas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, "no lo entiendo, pero respetaré lo que quieras hacer" dijo tratando de enseñar su mejor sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos para no ver a la pelinegra.

Antes de que esta pudiera contestar, Ritsu era la que había salido corriendo esta vez, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, no importaba el rumbo, lo único que importaba solo alejarse de su amor…

* * *

"Bueno Ricchan ¿qué pasa?"

"Yui crees que podrías venir a mi casa por favor…" No podía evitar sonar terriblemente triste cosa que creo que Yui noto pues afirmo al instante y vino a mi casa.

Mi casa estaba vacía pues mis padres casi nunca están por su trabajo que les exige todo el día y mi hermano Satoshi había ido a la casa de un amigo a pasar la noche, estaba tan triste que no pude evitar tratar de ahogar mi tristeza de la única forma que conocía y que no fuera mi batería, tome un poco del sake de mi padre y empecé a tomar un poco, pero ese poco fue aumentando lentamente, hasta que de pronto escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta.

No me sentía del todo bien estaba un tanto mareada pero creo que aún podía manejarlo, por lo que abrí la puerta y era Yui a la que invite a pasar.

"hola Ricchan" Saludo felizmente Yui como siempre…

"Hola Yui" trate de esconder mi estado todo lo que pude pero a veces Yui puede ser muy perspicaz.

"Ricchan será mejor que entremos" fuimos a la sala "Ricchan me podrías explicar ¿el por qué estás en ese estado?" A pesar de que se veía un poco molesta también sentí una gran tranquilidad de que estuviera aquí, conmigo.

Yo le conté con lágrimas en los ojos todo lo que había sucedido con Mio, y para mi sorpresa cuando termine mi historia ella se paró y me abrazo mientras yo estaba sentada en el piso, ella me dijo que todo se solucionaría o eso creo…

"Yui tal vez yo tampoco sé cuál es la diferencia entre amor y amistad" Yui me miro extrañada…

"perdóname por favor" No sé si me escucho pero, en ese momento cometí tal vez la estupidez más grande de mi vida, sin previo aviso había abrazado y besado a Yui, sus labios eran suaves, ella siempre fue muy linda y no quería mentirme a pesar de su apariencia infantil cuando se arreglaba era realmente hermosa pero sentía que algo no era igual, faltaba algo…, yo esperaba que ella me empujará y me abofeteará, sin embargo ella solo puso sus manos en mis brazos y me alejo tranquilamente.

"Creo que ahora entiendes la diferencia entre amistad y amor ¿no?" Sonrió ligeramente Yui.

Pero un sonido fuerte en el piso había hecho que volteáramos las dos rápidamente… Mio estaba ahí y había dejado caer una caja, si no me engaña mi cabeza después del alcohol que tomé vi que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo… nuevamente, todas siempre corríamos de nuestros problemas…

* * *

**Y bueno eso fue el capitulo 3 :D si ya se que no quedo muy bien -_- mi mamá me estuvo corte y corte la inspiración -_- bueno tardaré un poquitin más para subir el cuarto com días :3 la idea principal de este fic era que acabará en cuanto se solcionará el trama principal que es el que acaban de leer, pero no se si quiera continuarlo o hacer otro con NanoFate de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, creo que todo depende :) ammm creo que eso es todo, muchas gracias por las vistas y follows y reviews y toda esa onda de verdad que disfruto mucho haciendo esto.**

**P3eke, te ganaste todo mi cariño por saber qeu el poema es de Benedetti :3 **

**Chobits3, si yo ya ando de nini en mi casa :3 3 amo las vacaciones espero salgas pronto igual :3 bueno chicos nos leemos bye bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holi :D Bueno chicos les dejo el capitulo 4 del fic sin más rodeos les dejo que lean el cap :3**

**Bueno no se si sea a fuerza pero como veo que muchos lo hacen y yo quiero ser popular :3 Los personajes de K-on no son mios, si los fueran habría muchisimo más yuri :$ lo hago con el único fin de divertirme gracias :)**

* * *

_Puede ser que todo se vea oscuro ahora… pero estoy segura que nuestro amor podría superar esta y muchas más pruebas, porque estoy segura que tú me amas y yo a ti._

Parece que yo estaba más nerviosa que ella anoche incluso fingí que me quede dormida jaja, Yui acababa de despertar en la cama de Azusa después de la primera noche que durmió a su lado.

Observaba el tierno rostro de la pelinegra mientras dormía plácidamente, "eres tan hermosa Azusa, me alegra tanto estar contigo" jugaba un poco con el fleco de Azusa que tenía su cabello sin amarrar.

"creo que te ves mejor con el pelo suelto mi Azu-nyan" No pudo detenerse a sí misma y le dio un suave beso a su nueva novia.

Con el pequeño beso Azusa comenzó a despertarse.

"Buenos días Yui-sen" se vio interrumpida por otro beso de la castaña.

"¿En qué quedamos Azusa? Dijo Yui viéndola con una sonrisa que dejo maravillada a la pequeña chica.

"Buenos días Yui" cerro los ojos y la abrazo apretándola contra su cuerpo y acurrucándose en su pecho.

"por eso te amo mi Azu-nyan" le correspondió el abrazo y se sintió tan feliz como nunca.

"maa Yui tú tampoco deberías llamarme por un apodo" dijo quejándose un poco haciendo que Yui riera un poco y la abrazara aún más.

"Pero es que ese apodo tiene todo mi cariño hacia ti Azusa"

Dijo mientras la acariciaba la cabeza y le besaba la frente.

Para Yui este era el mejor momento de su vida hasta ahora, ya que estaba segura de que ahora en adelante viviría los mejores días de su vida… sin embargo esto no podía durar para siempre.

Las chicas se habían quedado acostadas un largo periodo de tiempo sin hacer nada, pues no era necesario la tranquilidad las llenaba de placer y la atmosfera era tan hermosa que las dos se sentían en otro mundo mientras escuchaban un poco de música.

"Yui ya es hora de levantarnos" dijo desganada la pequeña guitarrista.

"ahhh Azu-nyan hoy no hay clases y quiero estar contigo." Yui de nuevo se comportaba infantilmente pero de ella también es de quien Azusa se había enamorado, de la despistada e infantil pero hermosa, tierna e increiblemente feliz chica que tenía a su lado.

"pero Yui ya son las 10 de la mañana y aún no desayunamos, además" pensó en algo inteligente la pequeña chica "sino nos paramos ahora hoy ya no te permitiré que me beses" Yui como si le hubieran dado una orden en el ejecito se paró y saludo como cadete a su capitán "como usted diga comandante Azu-nyan-sama".

Esta reacción le causo tanta gracia a Azusa como a Yui y después de terminar sus risas, Azusa se le colgó del cuello a Yui para darle un gran beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de tono.

Yui fue abrazando de la cintura a Azusa que besaba afanosamente a su pareja usando su lengua para recorrer la boca de su amada.

Yui entre más se besaban, se desesperaba aún más, pero para su sorpresa Azusa había tomado una de sus manos y la había llevado a uno de sus pechos, Yui la besaba apasionadamente y masajeaba lentamente con su mano el seno de Azusa haciendo que emitiera un pequeño gemido que provoco que Yui soltara la cintura de Azusa y empezará a quitarle la parte superior de la pijama a Azusa.

En cuanto le quito la molesta prenda Azusa jalo a Yui tirándola nuevamente a la cama y besándola en los labios con unas pequeñas mordidas que le producían un ligero pero placentero dolor a Yui, bajo poco a poco por su cuello mientras dejaba unas pequeñas marcas en su amada, Azusa tampoco perdió tiempo en quitarle la camisa que le había prestado a Yui botón por botón mientras besaba las partes del cuerpo de la castaña que dejaba ver cada botón que era desabrochado.

Y de nuevo en el momento menos oportuno el celular de Yui sonó, sacando a Azusa de su éxtasis y se separó de Yui haciéndole señales de que contestará mientras iba al baño a bañarse.

"bueno" dijo Yui tratando de disimular el enojo que sentía por ser interrumpida.

"Yui-chan soy Mugi te escucho molesta ¿paso algo?" preguntaba con sinceridad y ante la voz de la dulce rubia nadie podía molestarse.

"Bueno no te negaré que estaría molesta si hubiera llamado cualquier otra persona Mugi-chan, bueno tal vez también perdonaría a Ui y a Mio a Ritsu solo si no fuera una broma" se escuchó una risita de Mugi.

"bueno Yui-chan te llamo para avisarte que el ensayo de hoy se había cancelado"

"mmm ok Mugi-chan gracias por el aviso, ah y no es necesario que le hables a Azu-nyan yo le digo"

"mmm así que estas con Azusa, Yui"

"Claro sabes Mugi-chan, Azu-nyan y yo ahora somos pareja no te parece genial"

Incluso Mugi escucho el grito de Azusa, "Yui ¿por qué no me preguntas antes de decirle a las chicas que éramos novias"

"¿qué no quieres qué sepan Azusa? Dijo Yui con una cara de tristeza haciendo sentir mal a Azusa, "no es eso Yui" Yui le robo un tierno beso rápido y se despidió de Mugi.

"Y bueno Azusa seguimos con lo nuestro…" dijo Yui mientras abrazaba por detrás a Azusa.

"Yui ve a bañarte ya, no quieres salir un rato" dijo Azusa separándose del abrazo.

"Vale te invito al cine y a comer algo" sonrió la castaña y fue al baño.

Azusa, Azusa, Azusa… Yui no podía dejar de pensar en ella, la amo tanto…

Todo el día transcurrió "normalmente", fueron al cine, a comer a una cafetería, a la tienda de música y aunque no hicieran nada completamente especial para Azusa ese era el mejor día de su vida no había nada que lo pudiera arruinar o eso creía…

"bueno Azusa creo que es mejor que te regrese a tu casa y yo vaya a la mía que desde ayer que no regreso y probablemente estén preocupados."

"Claro Yui" le dijo mientras se abrazaba de su brazo"

Ambas se despidieron cuando llegaron a la casa de Azusa con un tierno beso y Azusa entro a su apartamento.

Yui regresaba caminando lentamente pensando en la suerte que tenía de tener una novia tan hermosa, amigas tan especiales, una familia que la quería tanto… y tan solo en 2do año de preparatoria.

Seguía de camino a su casa sin embargo unas calles antes de llegar sono su celular… "¿esta vez quién podrá ser?"

"Bueno Ricchan ¿qué pasa?"

"Yui crees que podrías venir a mi casa por favor…"

¿Qué paso Ricchan? ¿Por qué suenas tan triste?

"Claro estaré ahí de inmediato."

No es normal que Ricchan este así pero me hablo a mí en vez de Mio, por lo que seguramente es un problema con ella.

Llego Yui a la casa de Ritsu y toco el timbre del a puerta y escucho como caía algo al suelo y en cuanto le abrió la puerta Ritsu noto al instante que Ritsu estaba un tanto tomada.

"hola Ricchan" Saludo felizmente Yui como siempre…

"Hola Yui"

"Ricchan será mejor que entremos" no quería que nadie la viera así.

"Ricchan me podrías explicar ¿el por qué estás en ese estado?" le pregunte en tono de regaño peor no estaba molesta pues sabía que Ritsu nunca hace esta clase de cosas, seguro sería por algo.

Nos sentamos en el piso y Ritsu empezó a contarme todo lo que paso con Mio desde el día de ayer… Yo no pude evitar sentirme mal por ella así que me pare me sente alado de ella y la abrace.

"No te preocupes Ricchan, Mio te quiere mucho todo se solucionara si tienes paciencia y un amor sincero por ella."

Decía Yui mientras frotaba la cabeza de Ritsu con cariño.

"Yui tal vez yo tampoco sé cuál es la diferencia entre amor y amistad" No pude evitar sentirme extrañada con lo que dijo…

Escuche que susurro algo y sin darme cuenta me tomo por la cintura y me di un beso… no sabía qué hacer si corresponder o no, sin embargo yo no podía hacerle esto a Azusa, pero Ritsu era una de mis mejores amigas así que la separe de mi con delicadeza…

"Ahora entiendes la diferencia entre amistad y amor ¿no?" le sonreí, Ritsu es muy guapa, atlética, confiable, y cuando deja caer su cabello sin su diadema, me estaría mintiendo a mí misma sino digo que es increíblemente atractiva, pero yo amaba a Azusa y los sentimientos que me despertó ese beso no son comparables a cada vez que toco los labios de Azusa y estoy segura que eso mismo pensó Ritsu.

Pero cuando creí que todo se solucionaría bien escuche un gran ruido por lo que ambas volteamos rápidamente y vi a Mio que había dejado caer una caja y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por lo que salió corriendo, Ritsu se había parado para seguirla sin embargo en este momento y en ese estado lo mejor sería que no fuera pues solo cometiera más errores y yo solo pude haber arruinado más la situación así que lo que único que se me ocurría era llamar a Mugi para pedirle ayuda…

Fin capítulo 4.

* * *

**Y buena chicos y chicas qué les parecio :), bueno les tengo que contar unas cositas, debido a ciertas cositas personales( la que iba a ser mi novia me la encontre besandose con otro wey -_-) no estoy como 100% concentrado para escribir y si de por si no soy bueno como muchos de ustedes -_-, así que tal vez continue en uno días :) **

**Ammm bueno ayer estuve leyendo varios fics y me di cuenta de que este no se compará en nada para otros en calidad historia, elocuencia al escribir etc. Pero por eso mimso les doy las gracias a los pocos o muchos qu elo leen en verdad me hacen muy feliz :)**

**Chicos de verdad espero sus reviews para que me digan en qué mejorar o cosas asi :) ah y ya está decidido el fic durará 7 capitulos :) creo que eso e stodo :) buen día a todos :P les dejo mi faisbuk si me quieren agregar :P "Jorge Luis MendezAlvarez" y así estamos en contacto :3 3 digo contacto platicar y cosas asi ;) LOL bye bye :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Adivinen quién llego con una capitulo nuevow :3 3 lol ¿cómo estan mushashos y mushashas :3? **

**Ok despues delas tonterias que digo siempre al iniciar un cap nuevo vamos con lo que les importa el fic :# 3**

******Bueno no se si sea a fuerza pero como veo que muchos lo hacen y yo quiero ser popular :3 Los personajes de K-on no son mios, si los fueran habría muchisimo más yuri :$ lo hago con el único fin de divertirme gracias :)**

******SUGERENCIA!:en este capitulo va a haber una canción así que si la quieren tener preparada en yutubi para escucharla mientras leen se llama when it's time de green day. si gustan pegen esto /watch?v=i3oGrOnFD7w despues de abrir yutubi y ya :3 **

* * *

_Solo podía correr, correr y correr, tratar de olvidar todo y pensar que nunca paso, pues yo te lastime y tú me lastimaste a mí…_

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que vi por última vez a las chicas, aún no puedo creer las cosas terribles que les dije a todas, en realidad no era mi intención pero en ese momento me sentía terrible, ahora no sé cómo arreglar las cosas que hice… herí a Yui y a Azusa y le dije cosas terribles a Ritsu además de que empuje a Mugi que no hacía otra cosa más que tratar de ayudarme.

*flashback*

Al día siguiente entré al salón del club buscando mi bajo que había dejado ahí la última vez que estuve con Ritsu, sin embargo ahí se encontraban ya Ritsu, Yui y Mugi.

Rápidamente trate de tomar mi bajo e irme pero Yui tan seria como nunca la había visto me dijo que teníamos que hablar por lo que me senté en la mesa junto a las chicas.

"Mio…"

El simple sonido de la voz de Ritsu me rompía el corazón y lo peor es que no sabía ni el por qué… o tal vez si lo sabía y no quería aceptarlo…

"Mio quisiera explicarte lo que viste la vez anterior en mi casa… pero primero quiero devolverte algo…"

Ritsu me mostro la caja que yo había llevado a su casa que contenía todos los recuerdos de ella y míos, ya sea en fotos, videos, cosas que compartíamos desde niñas y otras cosas.

Yo no tenía voz y me sentía terriblemente pesada, no había podido dormir nada pensando en cómo una de mis más grandes amigas Yui había besado a Ritsu… pero lo que más me frustraba era que ese día yo bueno yo iba a… aceptar a Ritsu…

De mi boca no salían las palabras no importaba nada.

"Mio-chan creo que sería mejor que hablarás a solas con Ricchan" dijo Mugi y en ese momento se pararon Mugi y Yui.

Pero la furia mal contenida que tenía en ese momento me hizo gritarle cosas de las cuales me arrepiento tanto…

"Pensé que éramos amigas Yui…" primero le dije antes de que dejará el salón de música.

"Pero Mio nosotras, si somos amigas…" Dijo con una voz que denotaba tristeza algo muy lejano a lo que ella acostumbraba a ser.

Empecé a alzar la voz "una amiga no hace algo como eso…"

"Mio no es lo que tú crees por favor tranquilízate…" dijo Ritsu tomándome de la mano.

"Suéltame…" "tú ya tenías a Azusa Yui no tenías nada que hacer con Ritsu"

"Por favor cálmate Mio" Ritsu tenía los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que quería brotar.

"¿qué, ahora defenderás a tu nueva "novia"? grité con rabia.

En ese momento al salón del club entro Azusa atónita ante lo que había dicho…

"Yui, ¿qué pasa aquí?" pregunto completamente desconcertada Azusa.

"Si Yui deberías explicarle que tan bien besa Ritsu a Azusa" no pensaba lo que hacía.

"Azusa no es lo que piensas escúchame."

"Mio ¿qué haces?" Mugi se le acercó para tomarla de la mano.

"no me toques Mugi."La empuje antes de que me tocara haciendo que callera de espaldas.

"Mugi" escuche que gritaron todas.

En ese momento tome mis cosas y salí de ahí tan rápido como pude.

*fin flashback*

No he ido a la escuela en 2 días, aún me siento terrible por lo que he hecho, ahora con la mente fría, me doy cuenta que no deje que Yui y Ritsu me explicaran lo que paso, además de que herí a la pobre Azusa y a Mugi.

Tal vez en verdad yo soy la más tonta de todas… empezó a llorar silenciosamente en su cuarto hasta que escucho algo que golpeaba en su ventana.

Fuera de su casa estaba Ritsu aventándole piedritas a la ventana.

"Ritsu, ¿qué haces aquí? Son las 2 de la mañana."

"tengo frio ¿puedo pasar?" contesto con la sonrisa que caracteriza a la baterista.

Baje sin hacer ruido para abrirle y regresamos a mi cuarto.

"Mio…" Rompió Ritsu el tenso silencio. "¿Por qué has estado faltando a clases?"

No podía mirarla a los ojos, aún después de que yo sé que había actuado mal, no podía dejar de pensar en Yui besando a Ritsu.

"Mio quiero pedirte perdón y quiero explicarte lo que pasó, ya tú decidirás lo que quieras que pase."

Mio se giró para ver a Ritsu con una seriedad que no era común ver en ella.

"después de lo que pasó el día en que bueno… tú y yo nos besamos, no sé yo estaba segura de que tú y yo íbamos a empezar a salir juntas, pero bueno me rechazaste y no te culpo ni nada, pero era imposible sentirme triste y aunque me de vergüenza decirlo trate de reducir mis penas de una manera ridícula y que al parecer no funciona… estaba un poco ebria y quería, no más bien necesitaba hablar con alguien y Yui fue la que me contesto el celular… le dije que viniera a mi casa y eso hizo, escucho todos mis problemas y me abrazo, y yo no sé si como venganza ante tu rechazo, por la tristeza o simplemente porque estaba ebria la bese, ella me separo sin ser grosera y en ese momento tú llegaste, sin embargo hubo algo que me enseño el beso que tuve con Yui y es que el cariño que siento ante todas las demás chicas es diferente al que siento por ti Mio, lo que sentí contigo y con Yui es completamente diferente, pero eso es todo lo que puedo decirte Mio."

Empecé a dejar caer un par de lágrimas en parte también fue mi culpa por haberme mentido a mí misma sobre lo que siento por Ritsu por simple hecho de no querer salir lastimada…

Ritsu me abrazo y me dijo que ninguna de las chicas estaba enojada conmigo y que por favor regresará al club y a la escuela, todas me extrañaban.

"por hoy no digas nada Mio "me dijo Ritsu… "piensa lo que quieres y cómo te sientes, por ahora me tengo que ir"

"Pero Ritsu es de madrugada" le dije preocupada.

"Aún te preocupas por mi" volteo hacía mí, "esa es una buena señal." Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue sin que me dejara decirle nada.

A pesar de todo mi mejilla se sentía tan… cálida.

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela pero en el salón no estaba nadie de las chicas, así que acabando la clase fui rápidamente al salón del club y para mi sorpresa ahí estaban todas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y con sus instrumentos listos, pero además también estaba Ui y Jun junto con las chicas de HTT.

"Mio tuvimos que conseguir otra bajista porque te fuiste" no pudo evitar bromear Ritsu.

"no hace gracia Ritsu" me giré simulando enojo pero en verdad estaba feliz de verlas a todas de nuevo.

"Mio me gustaría que escucharás algo"

Ui la hermana de Yui me acompaño a sentarme mientras Jun tocaba el bajo…

"Me gustaría que escucharás mis sentimientos Mio y qué mejor que en una canción no."

La baterista que casi nunca había cantado esta vez había acomodado el micrófono de tal manera que pudiera cantar tocando la batería, una tranquila canción empezó a sonar en el salón del club y Ritsu empezó a cantar tratando de simular la voz lo más que podía.

**Words get trapped in my mind**  
**Sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do**  
**'Cause the first day you came into my life**  
**My time ticks around you**  
**But then I need your voice**  
**As the key to unlock all the love that's trapped in me**  
**So tell me when it's time to say I love you**

_(Las palabras quedan atrapadas en mi mente_  
_Disculpa, no me tome el tiempo de sentir la manera en que lo hago._  
_Porque el primer día que viniste a mi vida_  
_Mi tiempo hace tic tac alrededor tuyo_  
_Pero entonces yo necesito tu voz_  
_Como la clave para desbloquear todo el amor atrapado dentro de mí._

_Así que dime cuando es tiempo de decir "te amo".)_

**All I want is you to understand**  
**That when I take your hand**  
**It's 'cause I want to**  
**We are all born in a world of doubt**  
**But there's no doubt**  
**I figured out**  
**I love you**

_(Todo lo que quiero es que entiendas_  
_Que cuando tomo tu mano, es porque lo quiero._  
_Todos nosotros nacemos en un mundo de dudas_  
_Pero no hay dudas_  
_Me di cuenta..._  
_Te amo.)_

**All I want is you to understand**  
**That when I take your hand**  
**It's 'cause I want to**  
**We are all born in a world of doubt**  
**And there's no doubt**  
**I figured out**  
**I love you**  
_(Todo lo que quiero es que entiendas_  
_Que cuando tomo tu mano, es porque lo quiero._  
_Todos nosotros nacemos en un mundo de dudas_  
_Pero no hay dudas_  
_Me di cuenta..._  
_Te amo.)_

**And I feel lonely for**  
**All the losers that will never take the time to say**  
**What was really on their mind instead**  
**They just hide away**  
**Yet they'll never have**  
**Someone like you to guard them**  
**And help along the way**  
**Or tell them when it's time to say I love you**  
**So tell me when it's time to say I love you**

_(Y me siento solo por_  
_Todos los perdedores que estaban destinados a tomarse el tiempo para decir_  
_Que realmente era en su mente, en lugar de ellos solo esconden_  
_Sin embargo nunca habrá_  
_Alguien como tu para apoyarlos y ayudarlos en el camino_

_Así que dime cuando es el tiempo de decir "te amo"_  
_Así que dime cuando es tiempo de decir "te amo".)_

**_"Ritsu yo..."_**

Fin del capítulo 5 :D

* * *

**Los he trolleado en este capitulo :3 perdón por no describirles las reacciones de Mio durante la canción pero es como para que sigan la historia o algo así xD a mi no me gusta mucho green day pero esa canción especifico se me hace bonita si lo se esta medio marica pero bah todos tienen sus momentos romanticones xD**

**Bueno les contaré mis chismes y así :3 probablemente no lo sepan, pues es imposible que lo sepan ._. pero vivo en México en el D.F. y se leyeron mis notas el último capitulo sabran que les dije que andaba medio depre por cosas o así xD peor mi familia toda linda supo como alegrarme la vida y me consiguieron boletos para ver a Megadeth y Black Sabbath en octubre lml (si lo se soy metalero fron jell xD) de regalo de 18 años :3 así que dije quiero contagiar mi felicidad y me puse a escribir LOL espero les este gustando la historia y así :3 **

**Chicos dejen sus reviews y todo eso digo para saber si les esta gustando o no :3 de nuevo les digo se que hay mejores fics en esta página y por eso me alegra que hayan leído ya 5 capitulos de mi humilde escritura :D 3 y ammmm... potato, ._. creo que eso es todo y nos vemos con el siguiente capitulo, que será el fin de la historia de Yui y Azusa, luego viene el de Mio y Ritsu y como capitulo el capitulo más largo de todos la historia contada bajo los ojos de Mugi y un epilogo contado por ella también :3 3 bye bye ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**YA REGRESEP :D 3 lol ¿cómo estan chicos y chicas :3? bueno los dejo con el capi nos vemos al final LOL**

******Bueno no se si sea a fuerza pero como veo que muchos lo hacen y yo quiero ser popular :3 Los personajes de K-on no son mios, si los fueran habría muchisimo más yuri :$ lo hago con el único fin de divertirme gracias :)**

* * *

_El amor puede ser nuestra más grande fortaleza sin embargo también una gran debilidad, perdóname por no confiar en ti, me sentí traicionada y golpeada, pero me hiciste recordar que el amor que nos tenemos es más grande que cualquier obstáculo…_

Después de que Yui me dejará en mi casa después del mejor día de mi vida, el día que pase con la persona que amo, intenté pensar en todo lo que últimamente había pasado entre nosotras…

Era una extraña historia siendo sincera, entré al club de música ligera por una gran presentación de ellas en la escuela, algo había en las integrantes del grupo que me maravilló… pero era innegable que la guitarrista fue la que más me sorprendio… la chica que con una hermosa voz cantaba las canciones que ahora tocamos juntas… la preciosa guitarrista que parece que desborda alegría a cualquier lugar a donde va en el momento que sea… creo que era imposible enamorarme de ella, pues creo que ya la quería desde el primer momento en que la vi…

Cuando entré al club de música ligera estaba segura de que eran un pequeño grupo porque eran muy exigentes, menudo error… a pesar de todas las cosas que hemos vivido sin duda el año que acababa de pasar y este eran definitivamente los mejores de mi vida… sin darme cuenta me sumergí en mis pensamientos hasta que me quede dormida… pero no importaba mañana la vería y es probable que también en mis sueños…

Al día siguiente me levante más temprano de lo normal, creo que era algo obvio estaba un poco impaciente, solo un poco… me metí a bañar y al salir por alguna razón me quede viéndome más tiempo de lo normal al espejo…

Termine de alistarme y fui a clases todo el día había transcurrido normal, durante un momento me encontré a Yui a mediados de una clase y estuvimos "charlando tranquilamente", nunca imagine que Yui fuera así… simplemente me tomo del brazo y me llevo a un salón vacío para empezar a besarme aunque… no me molestaba del todo, al separarnos me le quede viendo a los ojos esos ojos que siempre irradiaban alegría al mundo, hoy se veían por alguna razón un poco opacos…

"Azusa… prométeme que nuestro amor superará todo y que estaremos juntos para siempre…" Yui no era la misma de siempre su cara reflejaba un poco de tristeza…

"Claro que si Yui te prometo que estaremos juntas por siempre…" le dije mientras sellaba nuestra promesa con un pequeño beso.

Regrese a clase mucho más animada aunque no pude evitar sonrojarme en el momento en que Jun me pregunto que a dónde había ido y porque estaba sonriendo como tonta desde la mañana…

Al terminar las clases fui directa al club de música, no podía esperar para volver a todas, pero en especial a la chica que ahora era mi novia… Yui…

Pero algo me detuvo, dentro del salón no se escuchaban las típicas sonrisas de nuestro club, habían gritos y yo alcance a reconocer la voz de Mio-senpai muy alterada.

"Pensé que éramos amigas Yui…"

Alance a entender definitivamente algo había pasado…

"Pero Mio nosotras, si somos amigas…"

Era la voz de Yui pero no se escuchaba como siempre.

"una amiga no hace algo como eso…"

¿De qué rayos hablaba Mio-sempái?

"Mio no es lo que tú crees por favor tranquilízate…"

Esa era definitivamente la voz de Ritsu-senpai…

"Suéltame…" "tú ya tenías a Azusa Yui no tenías nada que hacer con Ritsu"

¿Qué…?

"Por favor cálmate Mio"

Esa era la voz de Ritsu-senpai, ¿qué rayos ocurría dentro?

"¿qué, ahora defenderás a tu nueva "novia"?"

No pude evitarlo y como un impulso entre al salón donde estaban todas…

"Yui, ¿qué pasa aquí?" alcance a preguntar completamente desorientada…

"Si Yui deberías explicarle que tan bien besa Ritsu a Azusa" sentí como si literalmente mi corazón se rompiera, algo dentro de mi pecho oprimía fuertemente…

"Azusa no es lo que piensas escúchame." La voz de Yui algo me decía que ella me decía la verdad pero eso no evitaba el dolor…

"Mio ¿qué haces?" Mugi se le acercó para tomarla de la mano.

"no me toques Mugi."Mio la empujo antes de que se le acercará cayendo al suelo a pesar del shock en el que estaba no pude evitar preocuparme por Mugi-senpai.

En ese momento Mio empezó a correr saliendo del salón, estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo pero al voltear a ver a Ritsu llorando junto a Mugi y Yui volteándome a ver con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… algo no estaba bien… ¿Qué carajo había sucedido…?

"Yui… yo necesito hablar contigo…"le dije sin darme cuenta de que yo también estaba a punto de romper en llanto…

"Azusa…" me contesto Ritsu. "Sé que quieres hablar sola con Yui pero antes necesitamos explicarte lo que escuchaste de Mio"

"No Ricchan, se lo explicaré yo sola" la detuvo Yui, "después de todo Azu-nyan y yo prometimos que estaríamos juntas para siempre y que nada en este mundo podría interponerse… y menos algo así"

Después de eso salimos de la escuela y me pregunto que si quería ir a su casa pero le dije que mejor a la mía pues podría estar Ui y no quería causar problemas…

En todo el trayecto no hablamos pero por alguna extraña razón, aunque se podría pensar que el silencio sería incomodo, a pesar de que no íbamos tomadas de la mano como hasta hace poco, a pesar de que no nos dirigimos la mirada, el solo hecho de estar con Yui me hacía sentirme un poco mejor y al ver una ligera sonrisa suya simplemente pensé que nada podría ir mal…

"estaremos solas Yui…" le dije cuando llegábamos a mi casa.

"aún no llegan tus padres" no sé si fue en tono de pregunta o afirmación su voz era muy suave… algo que extrañamente me relajo un poco.

Pasamos y fuimos directas a la sala.

"Azusa yo…" Yui tenía una cara de pesadez lo cual me hizo sentir mal y triste de nuevo…

"vamos a mi cuarto" la jale de la mano, en parte para obligarla a ir en parte también para volver a tener contacto con ella, extrañaba la calidez de sus manos.

"pero Azusa en verdad te tengo que explicar…"

"Eso harás…"

"pero definitivamente espero que no hayas olvidado la promesa que tuvimos, pero me gustaría añadir unas cosas nuevas" le dije sonriendo.

"Azusa…" me dijo Yui con un leve sonrojo.

"no estoy segura de lo que paso… pero estoy segura de que nunca trataste de herirme… lo puedo ver en tus ojos, la tristeza algo que nunca había visto en ti, por eso quiero que me prometas que serás siempre tú."

"siempre yo" me dijo con cara de duda.

"si Yui quiero que siempre seas Yui, la chica distraída y relajada de siempre." Me miro con un tierno puchero haciendo que me diera un poco de risa. "pero también la chica extrovertida que ofrece alegría al por mayor, la guitarrista despreocupada que aprende sin querer hacerlo, pero sobre todo la única persona que me puede hacer feliz…" le dije con un par de lágrimas que rondaban mis mejilla.

Yui se me acerco y suavemente me abrazó haciéndome sentir de nuevo su protección, ella era como el sol, tan cálida me hacía sentir como si todo se solucionara con solo su abrazo…

"Azusa, ¿te puedo dar un beso por favor?"

"nunca antes lo habías preguntado" le dije abrazándola más.

Levanto suavemente mi rostro y la magia de sus ojos cafés me había capturado de nuevo como la primera vez en aquel concierto y me dio un tierno beso que no se alargó a más de unos cuantos segundos.

Me contó entonces todo lo que había pasado con Ritsu y Mio de como Ritsu amaba a Mio y había cometido ciertos errores al igual que Mio por negarse sus propios sentimientos.

Después de la explicación y estar un rato solo abrazadas mientras ella y yo aún derramábamos un par de lágrimas ya sin razón solo para desahogar el alma…

"Vaya parece que es muy tarde Azu-nyan tendré que dormir contigo" me dijo Yui recobrando su espíritu y sonriéndome como siempre lo hacía.

"Tal vez" le dije siguiéndole el juego mientras me acercaba para besarla pero gire cuando estábamos cerca para besar su mejilla recostándome en ella para que me abrazara.

"tienes que ir a tu casa ya tendremos tiempo para nosotras Yui" le dije mientras me separaba de su abrazo después de un rato.

"Te amo Yui, con toda mi alma…"

"Y yo a ti mi Azusa… mi Azu-nyan… juntas por siempre…"

Fin historia YuixAzusa

* * *

**Y bueno qué les parecio :) ese fue el capitulo 6 como les dije falta el capitulo final de RitsuxMio y el epílogo de Mugi que va a ser un poquito más largo de lo de un capitulo normal :3 **

**bueno chicos les contaré un par de curiosidades sobre mi fic o bueno de como me inspire a escribir el fic :#**

**1ro: yo llevo leyendo fics desde ya hace mucho tiempo, empeze con fairy tail y Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha para luego venir a K on y estos últimos fueron los que más me gustaron pero siempre hubo algo que me molesto, siempre Ritsu se enamora de Mio -_- y siempre Yui se enamora de Azusa, ¿a qué me refiero?, a que Yui y Ritsu siempre perdonan a Azusa y Mio a ellas isempre las hacen sufrir o cosas así -_- así que por eso hize lo de Ritsu besando a Yui como venganza a todos esos fics wuajajajaj xD**

**2do el fic que me inspiro a escribir es Azucar para la gatita, veanlo es muy muy bueno, pero SPOILER XD aún sigo enojado con Azusa por engañar a mi Yui u,u /tres XD así que tengo pensado en otro fic hacer que Azusa sufra -_- xD**

**Y bueno esto ya no es curiosidad del fic sino como un ligero reclamo o algo así de mi parte, chicos tal vez mi fic no sea muy bueno lo he dicho varias veces, es la primera vez que lo hago, pero me deprime un poco el no tener reviews, no tanto favoritos ni seguidores, no siento que me ayuden a mejorar ni nada :/ agradezco el apoyo de los que me leen y los que siguen la historia en verdad me hacen feliz :) espero sus opiniones críticas y así :) que tengan buenja semana y nos vemos pronto ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**YA REGRESE :D 3 LOL. ¿cómo estan chicos y chicas? :3 bueno les dejo el capitulo 7 :3 este me salio un poco más largo y creo que se me fue la mano en la última escena pero cuando empeze ya no pude parar así que tendré que cambiar esto a M ._. **

**bueno los dejo con el cap :3**

**SUGERENCIA: En este capitulo de nuevo saldrá la canción when it´s time de green day si la quieren buscar para que tenga todo el sentimiento así bonito :3 LOL. los veo al final del cap :3**

* * *

_Las lágrimas que hemos derramado por tristeza nos han hecho pensar que esa es la única razón para llorar pero este día me demostraste que las lágrimas que corren por tus hermosos ojos grises también pueden demostrar cuan feliz eres…_

Mio había huido una vez más, no solo lastimó a Mugi, nos causó un gran dolor a todas debido a la forma en que actuó, no puedo meterme en la vida de Yui y de Azusa pero me gustaría explicarle a Azusa lo que en verdad pasó como todo fue en gran parte mi culpa…

Pero parece ser que Yui y Azusa son mucho más maduras que Mio y yo, aunque no sea lindo decirlo jaja, ellas pudieron hablar de sus problemas y resolverlos, ellas decidieron ser felices juntas e incluso superaron este problema hablando y apoyándose mutuamente, en verdad que son envidiables.

"Ricchan no has pensado en ir a ver a Mio-chan" me pregunto Yui sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Estábamos en el salón del club pero no era como normalmente es, todo estaba callado, Mugi se veía muy pensativa e incluso a Yui se le notaba deprimida.

"Creo que debo hacer eso…" conteste un tanto insegura.

"Mio-senpai ha faltado a clase 2 días, esto podría afectarla escolarmente, pero sobretodo, estoy segura que Mio-senpai te ha estado esperando Ritsu-senpai" al ver la cara de Azusa me sorprendí no sé si sea su relación con Yui pero a mi parecer ella ha estado cambiando pero definitivamente para bien, nunca creí que ella dijera algo como eso.

"Ricchan" hablo Mugi "estoy de acuerdo con Azusa-chan, tú eres la que ha estado esperando todo este tiempo Mio"

"creo que no necesito fingir con ustedes chicas." Les conteste con una voz baja casi inaudible.

"todas saben lo que ha pasado entre Mio y yo" en verdad estaba triste no me sentía con energía de nada pero algo tenía que hacer, y qué mejor que pedirle ayuda a mis amigas…

"yo… no sé muy bien qué hacer ahora, yo le dije que la quería y ella en cierto modo me rechazo, pero ahora con todo esto que paso me da a entender que bueno … ya saben" no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, me sentía como una tonta al no saber qué hacer..

"te entendemos Ricchan no te preocupes, pero deberías tener más confianza en ti misma, deberías ser fiel a lo que sientes y demostrarle a Mio que vale la pena demostrar sus sentimientos." La serena voz de Mugi junto con las miradas de Azusa y Yui me hicieron sentir que yo debía hacer algo para arreglar las cosas con Mio y eso iba a hacer…

"chicas creen que me puedan ayudar" les dije animadamente.

"a qué te refieres Ritsu-senpai"

"quiero que toquemos esta canción para Mio."

"Tenemos que aprenderla para mañana…"

"pero qué dices Ricchan aprender una canción de un día para otro es casi imposible." Me dijo Yui sorprendida.

"No te hagas la tonta Yui sé que ya saber tocar esa canción la escuche cuando tú la tocabas, lo digo para Azusa y además necesitamos una bajista…"

"mmm bueno se nota que es una canción un tanto fácil no será gran problema y si el problema es la baijsta mi amiga Jun podría ayudarnos y bueno… con lo cursi de closet que es ella probablemente sepa como tocar esta canción."

No pude evitar reír ante el comentario de Azusa "vaya que te viene bien estar con Yui Azu-nyan"

Todas reímos mientras Azusa se avergonzaba, pero yo… definitivamente con el apoyo de mis amigas sentí que lo lograría…

"Ahhhhh yo debería dormir", estaba en mi cama girando de un lado a otro completamente desesperada y nerviosa.

"rayos nunca me había sentido así…" " Mio…voy a ir ahora…"

Así salí en la madrugada hacía su casa, todo estaba muy silencioso y solo pero no podía evitar sentirme más y más nerviosa entre más me acercaba a su casa.

Cuando por fin llegue, me di cuenta de que no podría simplemente tocar la puerta, qué les diría a sus padres… y si mejor llamo por teléfono, que tonta, cómo diablos pude olvidar el celular… qué remedio, empecé a aventarle piedritas hacía su ventana esperando que nadie se diera cuenta…

"Ritsu, ¿qué haces aquí? Son las 2 de la mañana."

"tengo frio ¿puedo pasar?" no pude evitar sonreír al solo volver a ver a Mio.

Mio me hizo una señal de que bajaría a abrirme así que la espere y cuando por fin me abrió me indico con señales que subiéramos a su cuarto…

Pasamos unos 10 minutos sin que nadie dijera nada hasta que rompí el silencio con la primera cosa que se me ocurrió…

"Mio… ¿por qué has estado faltando a clases?"

No recibi respuesta pero pude ver como sus ojos se cruzaron con los mios y sentí un gran alivio dentro de mi corazón…

"Mio quiero pedirte perdón y quiero explicarte lo que pasó, ya tú decidirás lo que quieras que pase."

Le dije tratando de sonar lo más seria posible…

Le explique todo lo que había pasado últimamente y de cómo me sentía, como nos sentíamos todas en el club, ella empezó a llorar por lo que la tome entre mis brazos para abrazarla.

"por hoy no digas nada Mio, piensa lo que quieres y cómo te sientes, por ahora me tengo que ir" no lo niego en verdad quería quedarme con ella, pero…

"Pero Ritsu es de madrugada" note que en verda estaba preocupada.

"Aún te preocupas por mi" me gire hacia ella, "esa es una buena señal." Me acerque, le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de ahí. En cierto modo trataba de verme genial jaja pero ya en ese momento tenía mucha confianza, había sentido que Mio me quería y me extrañaba tanto como yo a ella… sé que podíamos estar juntas.

Al día siguiente nos saltamos las clases para ensayar, quería que no tuviéramos errores, pero en verdad que tan cursi puedo ser a veces…

"Mio tuvimos que conseguir otra bajista porque te fuiste" fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente para tratar de quitarme el nerviosismo cuando vi que había llegado Mio.

Le habíamos pedido ayuda a Jun y a Ui por lo que estaban con nosotras cuando Mio llego.

"no hace gracia Ritsu" no pude evitar sonreír al verla.

"Mio me gustaría que escucharás algo" Ui la llevo a una silla que estaba frente a nosotras para que pudiera escucharnos.

"Me gustaría que escucharás mis sentimientos Mio y qué mejor que en una canción no."

Esta vez sería yo la que cantaría, era algo que quería y necesitaba hacer transmitirle mis sentimientos a Mio a como diera lugar.

Words get trapped in my mind  
Sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do  
'Cause the first day you came into my life  
My time ticks around you  
But then I need your voice  
As the key to unlock all the love that's trapped in me  
So tell me when it's time to say I love you

(Las palabras quedan atrapadas en mi mente  
Disculpa, no me tome el tiempo de sentir la manera en que lo hago.  
Porque el primer día que viniste a mi vida  
Mi tiempo hace tic tac alrededor tuyo  
Pero entonces yo necesito tu voz  
Como la clave para desbloquear todo el amor atrapado dentro de mí.

Así que dime cuando es tiempo de decir "te amo".)

All I want is you to understand  
That when I take your hand  
It's 'cause I want to  
We are all born in a world of doubt  
But there's no doubt  
I figured out  
I love you

(Todo lo que quiero es que entiendas  
Que cuando tomo tu mano, es porque lo quiero.  
Todos nosotros nacemos en un mundo de dudas  
Pero no hay dudas  
Me di cuenta...  
Te amo.)

All I want is you to understand  
That when I take your hand  
It's 'cause I want to  
We are all born in a world of doubt  
And there's no doubt  
I figured out  
I love you  
(Todo lo que quiero es que entiendas  
Que cuando tomo tu mano, es porque lo quiero.  
Todos nosotros nacemos en un mundo de dudas  
Pero no hay dudas  
Me di cuenta...  
Te amo.)

And I feel lonely for  
All the losers that will never take the time to say  
What was really on their mind instead  
They just hide away  
Yet they'll never have  
Someone like you to guard them  
And help along the way  
Or tell them when it's time to say I love you  
So tell me when it's time to say I love you

(Y me siento solo por  
Todos los perdedores que estaban destinados a tomarse el tiempo para decir  
Que realmente era en su mente, en lugar de ellos solo esconden  
Sin embargo nunca habrá  
Alguien como tu para apoyarlos y ayudarlos en el camino

Así que dime cuando es el tiempo de decir "te amo"  
Así que dime cuando es tiempo de decir "te amo".)

En definitiva no fue la interpretación perfecta que quería pero, me sentía increíblemente satisfecha yo solo ahora tenía que esperar… esperar la respuesta de Mio…

"Ritsu yo…" alcance a escuchar que decía Mio antes de que corriera hacía tirándome de mi banco en el que tocaba la batería para que sorprendentemente sellara mis labios con los suyos en un beso que fue incluso mejor que el primero que tuvimos…

"ehhh chicas…"dijeron todas al unisono, Mio se separó de mi y en cuanto entendió lo que había echo se sonrojo y se alejó de mí.

"vaya todo salió incluso mejor que lo planeado no Ritsu-senpai" se burlo Azusa.

"qué les puedo decir además de hermosa soy romántica, era imposible que se resistiera" dije en un tono arrogante para burlarme de la situación.

Todas rieron y sentí el golpe de Mio en mi cabeza.

"tonta no digas esas cosas."

"Mio yo…"

"Ritsu yo te amo más, mucho más de lo que te imaginas…" me tomo de la mano y me jalo para salir del salón despidiéndose de todas.

"Gracias chicas les debo una…" alcance a gritar.

Me llevo hacia fuera de la escuela y dejo de tomarme de la muñeca…

"¿Ritsu quieres ir a mi casa?" me pregunto de improvisto e injustamente para desequilibrar mi estabilidad emocional, en pocas palabras me agarro desprevenida y me sonroje al máximo.

"cla-claro" alcance a decir.

Me volvió a agarrar, pero esta vez, me tomo de la mano y se sonrojo levemente, mientras entrelazábamos nuestros dedos…

Seguimos caminando tomadas de la mano sin decir nada, pero no era un silencio incomodo era reconfortante el pensar que Mo me estaba tomando de la mano y no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que nos dimos…

Llegamos a su casa y como casi siempre sus padres no estaban, o recuerdo muchas veces que estuvimos solas en su casa pero esta vez me sentía diferente por alguna razón me sentía nerviosa…

"Mio yo… bueno es verdad lo que dijiste en el salón del club, en verdad me amas como yo a ti, como algo más que una amiga".

"Tonta en verdad crees que haría algo como lo que hice sin sentirlo en verdad"

"entonces a partir de ahora podría decirse que…"

"solo si me lo preguntas…"

"Mio quieres…"

En ese momento tocaron la puerta haciendo que saliéramos de nuestro mundo…

"ve a mi cuarto te alcanzo haya, tal vez sean mis padres, simplemente les diré que ya me siento mejor y que ya empezaré a ir a la escuela de nuevo."

Fui hacia su cuarto rápidamente y me recosté en su cama a esperarla, empecé a abrazar una de las almohadas de su cama y la apreté hacia mi pecho…en verdad estaba emocionada y feliz… Mio le había dicho que estaba enamorada de mi al igual que yo de ella en verdad no podía ser más feliz, este cuarto, esta almohada tenían el aroma de Mio… había estado ahí tantas veces y tantas veces había querido decirle lo que siento, empecé a acercar la almohada a mi cara para poder percibir mejor su aroma y en ese momento llego Mio.

"Deja de oler mi almohada, Ritsu pervertida." Me dijo Mio mientras entraba al cuarto.

"vamos Mio-chan no me digas que te apenas solo por eso…" le dije burlándome del sonrojo que había aparecido en su cara.

"claro que no…"

"claro que si… tú siempre eres tímida."

"claro que no…"

"demuéstralo…"

Mio se me acerco y paso sus brazos por encima de mis hombros y empezó a besarme, yo estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama mientras ella seguía parada.

Poco a poco el beso fue ganando intensidad mientras ambas jugaban con sus lenguas Ritsu tomo la cintura de Mio y esta se sentó en la piernas de ella, Ritsu suavemente empezó a acariciar las piernas de Mio, cada vez un poco más arriba mientras subía poco a poco la falda de la pelinegra.

Llegado cierto momento Mio no pudo contener un ligero gemido que se ahogó en la boca de Ritsu.

Mio empujo un poco a Ritsu para que se recostará en la cama y empezó a besarla de nuevo, Mio sentía un gran calor en su cuerpo pero quería tener cerca de Ritsu cada vez más cerca.

Sus ropas empezaron a estorbar así que Mio mientras bajaba besando por el cuello de Ritsu empezó a quitarle la molesta blusa que vestía la castaña, y esta hizo lo propio con la ojigris.

Ritsu se quedó contemplando un poco a Mio haciendo que esta se sonrojará.

"¿qué pasa Ritsu?"

"eres hermosa Mio"

"no es cierto"

"eres perfecta"

Se giró para ponerse sobre Mio esta vez y empezó a besar apasionadamente a Mio quería sentir aún más de ella por lo que le quito el sujetador dejando ve sus hermosos pechos. Mio tomo una de las manos de Ritsu y la dirigió a uno de sus senos, Ritsu empezó a masajearlo suavemente mientras la seguía besando, separo sus labios de los de Mio y bajo hacía su pecho y empezó a besar suavemente el otro seno de Mio mientras rozaba con su lengua húmeda el pezón de la pelinegra.

"Mio… quiero que seas mía."

"quiero que las dos seamos una Ritsu"

Mio hizo lo mismo que Ritsu y ambas se quitaron la poca ropa que aún tenían, ambas sentían la urgente necesidad de volver unir sus labios así que lo hicieron ero de una manera mucho más delicada y dulce, Ritsu sentía temblar un poco el cuerpo desnudo de Mio, esta dejaba caer unas pocas lágrimas.

"Te amo Mio…" le dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con su boca.

"Y yo a ti Ritsu…"

Ritsu recorrió todo el cuerpo de Mio con su mano hasta que llego hasta su húmedo sexo y empezó a producirle placer un uno de sus dedos.

Mio gemía suavemente… "Ritsu… Ritsu… Ritsu… más rápido por favor…"

Ritsu lo empezó a hacer con dos dedos más rápidamente haciendo que Mio se aferrar a su espalda dejando algunos rasguños así siguieron hasta que ambas terminaron.

Así después de un tiempo ambas terminaron agotadas después de haber hecho el amor tantas veces como ellas necesitaban, como sus cuerpos y corazones anhelaban desde hace tanto tiempo…

"¿Mio… quieres ser mi novia?" le pregunte algo tímida.

"Pero qué pasa contigo Ritsu después de lo que hicimos te apenas preguntándome eso…" me dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

"Por supuesto, te amo Ritsu."

"Y yo a ti Mio, estaremos juntas por siempre."

"Por siempre."

* * *

**Y bueno eso es todo :D fin del cap 7 y de la historia Mitsu, se viene el capitulo final :3 en verdad que estoy muy feliz :) me diverti mucho haciendo esto y en verdad me gustaría seguir escribiendo :), gracias por su apoyo a todos y todas :).**

**Perdonen si se me paso la mano ._. empeze a escribir esa parte y no pude parar y trate de hacerlo lo menos vulgar posible y lo más lindo que pude ._.**

**En realidad no me molesta hacer escenas de ese tipo pero bueno este fic no era para eso xD espeor sus opiniones y todo eso :3 se viene el capitulo de Mugi y les tengo una sorpresa por ahí con un nuevo fic en donde la protagonista es Ritsu :3, va a haber romance pero no es una historia convencional ;) ya lo verán :)**

**Los amo mil :3 xD espero sus opiniones de este capitulo :) amm creo que es todo ._. potato ... ._. siento que me falta decirles algo pero bueno xDD cuidense y buen día y todo eso :3 por cierto les conte que tengo boletos para ver a megadeth? :3 jajajaj xD**

**(A mi hermana no le gusto mi fic u,u) xD bye bye :)**


	8. AVISO!

Bueno chicos y chicas como veran este no es un capitulo del fic pero les agradecería mucho que lo leyeran y así...

Miren como sabrán estoy escribiendo el "capitulo final del fic" pero mientras lo hacía surgieron nuevas ideas para continuar la historia D:! lo se estúpida mente que tengo xD pero como vengo avisando ya también tenía planeado otro fic D:! así que no se qué hacer ._. si tratar de seguir este o escribir el otro fic ._. así que decidi hacer que decidan ustedes xD...

Miren si continuo este fic sería la historia un poco antes de graduarse, al graduarse y un año despues cuando Azusa entre a la universidad y serían como otros 6 caps :3 ademas del capitulo de Mugi claro que ese es obligatorio xD

y les dejo como una tipo reseña o resumen de lo que trataría el otro fic ._. Ritsu que es la protagonista no conoce a nuestras chicas del HTT nunca conocio o Mio y siempre llevo una vida "aburrida" para su gusto por lo que desea inconscientemente en un pozo de los deseos obtener una vida emocionante, llega a su casa y recibe un extraño correo electronico y al día siguiente despierta en un mundo completamente distinto en donde existen dos tipos de humanos, la gente normal y los "caballeros" un mundo donde las criaturas mágicas existen y todos los caballeros mágicos tienen un hada acompañante, ahí empiezan las aventuras de nuestra loca protagonista conociendo e interactuando con las chicas del HTT en otro mundo completamente distinto :3 bueno con eso es suficiente para no hacer demasiado spoiler xDDD. bueno los dejo a su opinión :3 envien reviews o PM CON SU OPINION me inspire mucho en FF tactics y en alguna que otra cosa en Fairy Tail pero trate de ser un que tanto original :P

los quiero mucho a todos y espero sus opiniones :3

El capitulo de Mugi estará listo para mañana o pasado :3 pueden dejar de leer desde aquí empezaré con mis traumas de mi vida personal xDDDD ( MI MADRE ME REGAÑO PORQUE SEGÚN ELLA MOLESTE EL NOVIO DE MI HERMANA MENOR , QUE NO ME JO** EL TIENE MI EDAD Y MI HERMANA TIENE 14 QUE SE VAYA A CONSEGUIR A ALGUIEN DE SU EDAD HIJO P*** ASALTACUNAS -_- POR LO QUE ESTUVE A PUNTO DE SER CASTIGADO Y ESO ME RETRASO UN POCO -_- PERO BUENO) croe que debería dejar de contar sobre mi vida personal ._. eso es todo bye bye :3 nos leemos


	9. Chapter 9

**Adivinen quién revivió xD ¿me extrañaron? Sé que no u,u lol Si chicos y chicas aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo :3 Bueno los dejo con el cap. y los veo abajo LOL.**

**No creo que haga falta decirlo pero los personajes de k-on no son mios :'( y eso me destroza por dentro :'( los personajes que yo invente están patentados y si los usan me tendrán que regalar un paquete de galletas :3**

* * *

_¿Cuánto tiempo dura la eternidad? ¿En serio hay cosas que duren para siempre? ¿Hay un sentimiento que pueda salir a flote de cualquier problema? En un par de años pueden pasar cosas, muchas cosas…_

*flashback*

"Chicas las extrañaré tanto" dije al borde de las lágrimas.

"Mugi, no te olvides de mandarnos mensajes y cosas así." Yui me abrazaba al igual que Ritsu que también estaba por llorar.

"Chicas nosotras también queremos despedirnos de Mugi-senpai" La pequeña Azusa les dijo a las castañas.

"Cuídate mucho Mugi te extrañaremos, espero que nos visites pronto" Mio también me abrazo.

"Suerte en Inglaterra Mugi-senpai." La última en despedirse fue Azusa.

*fin flashback*

Vaya ya han pasado 2 años desde que me fui de Japón, ¿quién lo diría?

Aún conservo comunicación con las chicas, todas entraron en la prestigiosa universidad de Tokio, de verdad que esas chicas son increíbles, Oxford está bien pero me encantaría seguir con mis amigas, por eso es que tome esta decisión…

Regresar a Japón.

"… Y entonces Azusa me dijo, Yui deberías dejar a Ui salir con quien ella quiera, pero claro que no la puedo dejar salir con cualquier chica o chico que quiera, tiene que pasar por una exhaustiva revisión, ¿no te parece algo normal Mugi-chan? ¿Mugi-chan?, ¿hey Mugi-chan me estas escuchando?"

"A perdón Yui, estaba desconcentrada."

"Lo siento Mugi, no debí llamarte seguro estas ocupada."

"No Yui para nada es solo que… bueno te contaré pero quiero que lo guardes en secreto."

"Claro Mugi-chan ¿qué pasa?"

"Pienso regresar a Japón para el siguiente curso."

Un silencio de unos cuantos segundos fueron lo único que se escuchaba del otro lado de la bocina del celular.

"¿Yui?" Susurre por el teléfono.

"¡Mugi-chan estará de regreso! Tengo que contarles a todos"

"Yui te dije que tenía que ser secreto." El grito de Yui había sido tan alto que tuve que alejarme de la bocina del teléfono.

"Ahh pero es que es tan emocionante tiene dos años que no nos vemos más que por web-cam." Es cierto de vez en cuando saludo a las chicas por las redes sociales en web-cam y video-llamadas peor no es ni cercano a estar juntas de nuevo.

"Lo se Yui yo también estoy emocionada con regresar, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa para todas."

"¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mi Mugi-chan?"

"Mmmm… en realidad no lo sé" Solté una risita igual que Yui.

"Pero aprovechando tal vez me puedas ayudar un poco, el cambio de universidad fue sencillo, tuve que hacer un pequeño examen pero yo también estudio en una de las más grandes escuelas del mundo, no fue gran cosa."

"Vaya Mugi-chan no me acostumbro a escucharte hablando arrogantemente." Ambas reímos de nuevo.

"Sabes que es broma Yui, me alegro mucho de que todas estén en la misma universidad, en verdad me sorprendieron Ritsu y tú."

"Ehhh pero Mugi-chan estoy teniendo buenas notas y todo, ya soy más responsable."

"Lo sé Yui, lo sé y me alegra mucho."

"¿Bueno y a qué te gustaría que te ayude?"

"A que me recibas en el aeropuerto y me acompañes a la universidad para llegar a mi dormitorio sin que las chicas se den cuenta."

"Ok Mugi-chan, nos vemos tengo una cita con Azusa y me tengo que arreglar."

"Vale hasta luego Yui."

¿Cuántas cosas habrán pasado desde que me fui?

Es una realidad que ellas son las mejores amigas que he tenido en mi vida, pero dos años de separación no son pocos, tengo entendido que ellas siguen tocando sus instrumentos y han conocido a otras chicas y chicos que también lo hacen pero nunca han tocado con otra tecladista, es algo lindo de su parte.

También sé que ellas han cambiado poco a poco, Yui es más responsable al igual que Ritsu y supe que ambas se destacan en informática, estoy muy orgullosa de ellas, Mio y Azusa estudian medicina y nunca han dejado de ser las chicas intachables de siempre.

Pero bueno estoy segura de que podremos volver a ser las amigas de siempre y por fin podremos volver a tocar juntas.

-Atención pasajeros, abróchense sus cinturones de seguridad el avión aterrizará en un par de minutos-

Por fin en casa.

El vuelo fue algo largo pero me distraje leyendo un poco últimamente me he interesado muchos en la filosofía, pero bueno aún me encuentro un poco nerviosa tienen tiempo que no veo a las chicas y aunque ahora solo me encontraré con Yui sigue siendo raro.

Baje del avión para recibir mi equipaje que en realidad eran muy pocas cosas, llevaba una sola maleta con cosas personales, como fotos o cosas así.

Luego me dirigí al lugar en donde se supone me esperaría Yui y para mi gran sorpresa ella ya estaba ahí esperándome, para ser sincera pensé que llegaría tarde jaja después de todo si ha cambiado un poco.

"Mugi-chan." Me saludó efusivamente, alzando una mano en el aire y agitándola.

Yui se veía un poco diferente su cabello había crecido, dejándoselo por debajo de los hombros casi a media espalda, también estaba más alta me superaba por unos 5 centímetros. En realidad se veía atractiva con la ropa que llevaba, era una sencilla blusa de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados.

"Yui has crecido te ves muy guapa."

La salude de un abrazo.

"Tú también cambiaste un poco Mugi-chan, te ves muy guapa." En realidad se podría decir que cambie un poco me corte el cabello para dejarlo más corto pero yo no había aumentado mucho de estatura a diferencia de Yui.

"Bueno vamos de camino a la universidad, mientras platicamos un poco Mugi-chan" A pesar de haber cambiado un poco en su apariencia seguía en esencia la misma Yui de antes.

"Claro y qué le dijiste a las chicas que tenías que hacer para que no sospecharan." Le pregunte mientras caminábamos fuera del aeropuerto.

"Pues solo le avise a Azusa que tenía algo importante que hacer y ya." Me contestó Yui.

"Vaya Yui ya no le dices Azu-nyan a la pequeña Azusa, se nota que su relación va cambiando, y bueno que novia tan permisiva tienes." Ambas reímos un poco.

"Ya no me deja nombrarle así en la universidad sino estamos a solas por lo que me acostumbre y bueno si aunque no me caería mal que fuera un poco más celosa." Dijo haciendo un ligero puchero como o hacía antes.

"Bueno se podría decir que confía en ti."

"Lo sé."

Tenía tanto tiempo de verla pero aún se siente como en esos años de preparatoria en los años que estuvimos juntas.

Después de caminar un rato tomamos un taxi que nos llevó hasta la universidad eran vacaciones pero la escuela era el hogar de muchos estudiantes por lo que permanecían en la escuela en sus dormitorios y podían usar los salones de clubs y la biblioteca.

"Bueno Mugi-chan te dejo este es tu cuarto, parece que tienes una compañera de cuarto, será mejor que la conozcas y después nos las presentes, también ya sabes dónde está mi cuarto y el de Ritsu y Mio."

Entre al cuarto y tome un baño era un lindo cuarto y tenía dos camas pero una ya tenía cosas que eran de mi compañera de cuarto.

Cuando salí y termine de cambiarme escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta.

"Hola tú debes ser Mugi, un gusto mi nombre es Fanny."

Una chica de unos 20 años entro al cuarto era mi compañera de cuarto, era de más o menos mi altura con los ojos verdes y de pelo rubio tan largo como yo lo tenía antes.

"Un gusto Fanny, espero nos llevemos bien." Le dije mientras le estrechaba la mano, había tomado esa costumbre en Inglaterra.

"Bueno Fanny nos vemos luego voy a visitar a unas amigas."

"Vale nos vemos." Me dijo mientras se despedía de mí.

Fui a visitar a Ritsu y Mio a su cuarto, Mio y Ritsu eran las únicas que compartían cuarto mientras que Yui tenía su cuarto sola y Azusa compartía cuarto con Ui.

Abrí sin tocar la puerta para darles una sorpresa, pero ammm… bueno creo que la sorpresa me la lleve yo.

"Ammm chicas perdón por interrumpir ehh bueno nos vemos luego…"

Creo que no es necesario que explique que estaban haciendo.

"¡Espera Mugi!"

Después de amm…. bueno ese pequeño momento incomodo salieron del cuarto algo desarregladas Ritsu y Mio.

"¡Mugi! Regresaste" ambas me abrazaron.

"¿Por qué no nos avisaste que regresabas Mugi?" Me pregunto Mio.

"Es cierto nos sorprendiste" Contesto Ritsu.

"Amm bueno si mi intención era sorprenderlas pero no tanto jajaj." Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en la cara de ambas chicas.

Las dos chicas habían cambiado al igual que Yui, Ritsu había crecido y ahora ella era más alta que Mio y que yo, se había dejado el pelo igual que antes solo que ahora ya no llevaba su diadema de siempre.

Y Mio era la única que mantenía su imagen de antes pero ahora se veía más madura debido al maquillaje.

"Bueno chicas hablamos luego creo que deberían continuar con lo que estaban yo iré a saludar a Azusa." Les dije mientras les giñaba un ojo.

Ambas chicas rieron me lo esperaba de Ritsu pero no de Mio.

"Nos vemos Mugi te prepararemos algo para la cena así que avísale a Azusa y a Yui, también si quiere venir Ui." Me dijo Ritsu.

"Ok nos vemos en la cena." Me despedí de ellas, también han cambiado un poco pero es genial volver a estar con mis amigas.

Seguí caminando hasta el que debería ser el cuarto de Ui y Azusa, esta vez sé que Yui no está con Azusa pues me dijo que saldría para comprarle algo a su guitarra así que decidí entrar sin tocar al cuarto.

"Azusa…"

* * *

**Fin del cap. 8**

**¿Qué paso con Azusa?**

**¿Por qué volví a escribir el fic?**

**¿Por qué Yui es tan sensualona?**

**¿Qué papel jugará Fanny en la historia?**

**¿Alguien dejará review? xD**

**¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? xDDD**

**Descúbralo en el siguiente capítulo del fic :3 (siempre y cuando dejen reviews sino no jum xD)**

**Bueno chicos y chicas lectores :3 les dejo la continuación 3 años después de lo que paso en los anteriores caps. Un año en lo que terminaban la prepa y otros 2 en los que se fue Mugi.**

**Les contaré el propósito de estos capítulos del fic es. HACER LLORAR SANGRE A AZUSA. :3 sin más que decirles de eso porque sería spoiler xD**

**Si les gusto o mínimo no les aburrió hasta la muerte avísenme con un review xDD los amo mil :3 creo que eso es todo ._. bye bye :3 A por cierto Fanny la compañera de cuarto de Mugi imagínensela como una de las chicas más hermosas que hayan visto ;) xD Si predicen su papel les regalo una galleta ;) xD Bye bye. :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**O si de nuevo capítulos diario :3 ¿son felices? Yo sí :3 bueno no tengo mucho que decir les veo abajo del cap. :3 los amo mil**

**No creo que haga falta decirlo pero los personajes de k-on no son míos :'( y eso me destroza por dentro :'( los personajes que yo invente están patentados y si los usan me tendrán que regalar un paquete de galletas :3**

* * *

_Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, pero para que eso sea cierto también se necesita decir que antes de la tormenta hubo calma, ¿cómo se verán afectas nuestras chicas en esta tormenta?, primero veamos la calma…_

-Del cap. anterior.-

Seguí caminando hasta el que debería ser el cuarto de Ui y Azusa, esta vez sé que Yui no está con Azusa pues me dijo que saldría para comprarle algo a su guitarra así que decidí entrar sin tocar al cuarto.

"Azusa…"

…

"¡Azusa estas hermosa!" dije casi gritando.

Era inevitable reaccionar de esa manera, la pequeña Nanako había crecido y le había sentado muy bien, ahora ya no era la más bajita estaba a su altura, su cuerpo se había desarrollado a la par de su altura y estaba vestida muy sexy con unos pantalones de mezclilla algo desgarrados y desgastados y una blusa sencilla de color negro ya no llevaba sus coletas de siempre, llevaba el cabello recogido de lado que le hacía ver mucho más madura que antes.

Si bien ella aún mantenía contacto con las chicas, realmente con la que más hablaba era Yui, por alguna razón ahora podía decir que ella era su mejor amiga, estaba consciente de que la pequeña Azu-nyan ya no era la misma pero verla en vivo fue de verdad sorpresivo.

"… Mugi-senpai, ¿Mugi-senpai me escucha?"

"A perdón Azusa me perdí en mis pensamientos."

"Jajajaja no ha cambiado mucho Mugi-senpai, es un gusto volver a verla la he extrañado mucho tocar sin usted no es lo mismo."

Igual que con las demás chicas nos dimos un pequeño abrazo para celebrar nuestro reencuentro.

"¿Segura eres la pequeña Azu-nyan que yo conozco?"

Ambas reímos tranquilamente, en ese momento entro al cuarto ¿Yui?

"¿Yui?"

Azusa rio al igual que la chica que acababa de entrar.

"Soy Ui, Mugi-senpai la hermana de Yui."

Ui era el vivo retrato de Yui cuando tenía el pelo más corto, de verdad se notaba que eran hermanas, podrían decir que son gemelas y todos les creeríamos.

"Ohhh en verdad te pareces a tu hermana."

"Jajajaj gracias."

"No estoy segura si es algo que deberías agradecer Ui." Le comento Azusa por lo que todas reímos.

"Bueno chicas, creo que regresaré a mi cuarto estoy muy cansada por el viaje."

"Nos vemos Mugi-senpai." Ambas chicas se despidieron de mí y yo fui de regreso a mi cuarto… había sido un gran día me había reencontrado con mis amigas de la preparatoria y me la había pasado muy bien, aunque no pude platicar mucho con ellas y encontré a Ritsu y Mio en una situación ammm comprometedora, ¿eso no estará prohibido en el campus?, rayos me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya había llegado a mi habitación.

Es cierto ahora comparto cuarto con Fanny, en Inglaterra yo tenía un dormitorio para mi sola y la mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba estudiando, tenía compañeras y compañeros agradables pero ninguno al que realmente podría llamar amigo.

Toque la puerta y la voz de la que ahora era mi compañera me dijo que pasará.

"¿Mugi-chan cierto? Nos conocimos más temprano peor de nuevo, un gusto conocerte me llamo Fanny." La oji-verde me tendió la mano algo no muy común en Japón por lo que pensé que era extranjera.

"Un gusto Fanny-chan, eres nueva en la escuela igual que yo cierto."

"Si acabo de llegar de Estados Unidos yo venga de allá pero me gane una beca de intercambio y aquí estoy."

"Vaya que genial yo vengo de Japón peor mi madre es inglesa por lo que me mude 2 años para allá, estudiaba en Oxford pero extrañaba a mis amigas de la preparatoria por lo que decidí estudiar mis últimos 2 años en Japón."

Estuvimos hablando de cosas banales durante un par de horas, era increíble, ella era muy divertida y era muy simpática, además de ser guapa, le conté que tocaba el teclado y ella me comento que ella sabía tocar la guitarra, creo que podríamos ser muy buenas amigas.

"¿y cuál es tu genero musical favorito Mugi-chan.?

"Mmmm.. bueno me gusta casi de todo, pero desde niña he escuchado música clásica, pero como toda chica adolescente me gusta el rock-pop ¿y a ti Fanny-chan?"

"Ammm, esto, bueno, promete que no te reirás." ¿Me sorprendí por qué habría de reírme?

"Claro que no lo haré Fanny-chan."

"Bueno es que tal vez no encaje mucho con mi apariencia ni con mis otros gustos, pero…" En ese momento se acercó a su cama y saco de su maleta que aparentemente ya estaba vacía un poster que llevaba por imagen la portada del disco "Rust in peace de Megadeth"

"¿Megadeth no es esa una banda de metal?"

"Bueno así es, ¿no te parece extraño?, ¿crees que soy rara?" me pregunto mientras me tomaba las manos como suplicante.

"Bueno eres un poco rara pero no exactamente por tus gustos musicales Fanny-chan." Ambas reímos un rato mientras seguíamos platicando.

"Pero en serio no va contigo el que te guste el metal Fanny-chan, pareces tan tranquila y femenina."

"Lo sé me lo han dicho mucho desde que vivía en E.U. pero yo aprendí a tocar la guitarra porque mi padre le encantaba el rock de Inglaterra, ya sabes Led Zeppelin y otras bandas y me pago clases, pero mi maestro que era muy joven era amante del metal y un día toco el solo de holy wars una canción de la banda del poster y me dejo sorprendida."

"Vaya se nota que tenías una vida emocionante."

"No del todo." En ese momento interrumpieron nuestra conversación las chicas del HTT.

"¡Mugi! Te trajimos pastel de regalo por regresar de Inglaterra." Casi grito Yui

"Fue idea de Yui pero nos pareció muy bueno para volver a estar contigo, aunque debe estar cansada por el viaje." Hablo Mio.

"Vamos amor no seas tan amargada." Comento en tono juguetón Ritsu.

"Ritsu no me digas así en público." Le reclamo Mio poniéndose toda roja aún era igual de penosa.

"Ohh no en público, significa que lo hace en privado." Comento Fanny.

"Jajajaja es cierto Mio-chan no sabía que fueras tan atrevida." Ahora hablo Yui.

"¿Amm nos conocemos?" Ritsu le habló a Fanny.

"Ah ella es mi compañera de cuarto Fanny-chan." La presente.

"Un gusto me llamo Mio."

"Gusto en conocerte soy la novia de esta preciosura Ritsu." Recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Mio por el comentario causando una risa en Fanny y Yui.

"Yo soy Yui un gusto en conocerte." Por alguna razón Yui le estrecho la mano a Fanny, no es muy normal hacer eso en Japón y Yui no sabía que Fanny era de otro país aunque podía deducirlo porque no tenía rasgos japoneses.

Fue mi imaginación o Fanny se sonrojo y giro un poco la cabeza al ver a Yui.

Tal vez no fue mi imaginación, pues en ese momento aunque aún no se soltaban las manos Azusa dio un paso hacia delante.

"Yo soy Azusa Nanako soy la "novia" de Yui." No era mi imaginación Azusa se había presentado sin más como la novia de Yui y haciendo énfasis en la palabra, rayos esto se ponía bueno jajaja.

"Un gusto Nanako-san." ¿Nanako-san en serio?

"Bueno, bueno relájense chicas, es cierto que Yui últimamente se ve más sexy que antes pero tampoco es para que peleen en su primer encuentro por ella." Yui y ella fueron las únicas que rieron mientras que Mio golpeaba, (nuevamente) a Ritsu.

Después de un par de momentos tensos tomamos asiento en mi nuevo cuarto y comimos el pastel tranquilamente y con una plática amena, claro con un par de comentarios en doble sentido de parte de Azusa para demostrar el hecho de que ella era la NOVIA de Yui.

Definitivamente mi vida con las chicas era mucho más interesante.

Fin del cap. 9

Todos pensaron que Azusa engañaba a Yui verdad xD yo lo hubiera pensado, ¿tal vez pase? ¿O no? En serio ni yo lo sé xD

Esa Fanny es un desmadre XDDDD bueno ese fue el cap. 9 :3 les gusto a mí me encanto escribirlo olvidaba lo divertido que era esto xDDD

Mother of god 4 reviews y más de 200 vistas el día anterior no tienen idea de lo feliz que me siento :3 sinceramente pensé que nadie lo leería después de que parecía que lo había dejado xD.

Como comprenderán las chicas han cambiado un poco en estos años pero en esencia son las mismas :3 .

Chicos y chicas (estoy seguro de que hay muchas más chicas pero dah xD no falta uno que otro igual que yo que les gustan los fics xD) si les gusto o quieren opinar algo dar sugerencias o simplemente decir que esperan continuación sile pican al review me harán muy feliz :p en verdad hasta siento que escribo con más ganas después de ver su respuesta al anterior cap :3

Bueno gracias en general a todos los que leen mi fic pero gracias especiales Chobits3 por seguir el fic desde el primer cap. y siempre comentar en verdad gracias :3 perdón por el corte a Mugi quería cambiarle un poco la imagen a todas :P xD

También gracias xD a AliceLBKiryuu joder que es difícil el nombre xD gracias por los reviews también eres de mis lectoras favoritas :3 mil gracias :3

En fin gracias a todos mis lectores en verdad hago esto porque ustedes me apoyaron mucho xD más de lo que merezco siendo sincero.

Y ya me la prolongue en esta nota xD así que esto es todo por ahora y recuerden si le pican al reviews follow y favorito se harán inmortales ;) saludos bye bye :3 los amo mil.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquí yo molestando de nuevo LOL xD bueno les dejo que lean :3 nos vemos abajo :P los amo mil :P**

**No creo que haga falta decirlo pero los personajes de k-on no son míos :'( y eso me destroza por dentro :'( los personajes que yo invente están patentados y si los usan me tendrán que regalar un paquete de galletas :3**

**ADVERTENCIA :p En este capítulo sonará una canción de nuevow :3 xD si quieren escucharla en el momento que leen pongan esto en yutubi: xD /watch?v=DC0wi82uGo0 La canción es wish you where here de pink Floyd pero versión femenina fue la única decente que encontré si encuentran una mejor me avisan xD.**

* * *

_La vida a veces nos sonríe y otras veces parece que se ríe de nosotros, ¿nuestra felicidad debe estar por encima de la de los demás? Solo nos queda seguir adelante y seguir…_

-Del cap. anterior.-

"Yo soy Yui un gusto en conocerte."

"Yo soy Azusa Nanako soy la "novia" de Yui."

"Un gusto Nanako-san."

…

Ya tiene más o menos 2 meses desde que el tercer año que cursaba en la universidad había empezado.

"Pero Mio estoy cansada hemos estado estudiando mucho y además ahora estamos ensayando demasiado." Le dije a modo de reclamo.

"Sin peros Ritsu, si no, no tendremos libre el fin de semana."

Durante mi estancia en la Universidad o mejor dicho desde que empecé a vivir con Mio mi tiempo libre se reducía a cero, pero tampoco es que me molestará, Mio y yo no compartimos clases por lo que verla después de cada día era algo muy lindo.

"Pero entonces no tendré energía en la noche Mio-chan."

"¡TONTA!"

Jajajaja como amo cuando se pone así llevamos más de 3 años siendo pareja y aún se sonroja cuando le juego bromas es tan linda.

Tocaron la puerta y Mio abrió, eran Mugi y Fanny.

"Hola chicas." Saludo Fanny.

"Hola Fanny-chan., pasen." Contesto Mio.

"Vaya Mugi que bueno que aprendiste a tocar, estábamos por empezar otro momento incómodo."

"¡RITSU!" Fanny y Mugi rieron.

Fanny se había convertido en una buena amiga, ella, Yui y yo compartimos varias clases, a diferencia de Mugi, Mio y Azusa.

"¿Y bueno chicas a qué se debe su visita?" pregunte.

"Bueno yo venía a avistarte que hoy no vamos a ensayar, Yui tiene cosas que hacer y Marco tiene que estudiar para una prueba que tendrá pronto."

Mio, Mugi y Azusa tienen horarios muy diferente a los que tenemos Yui, Fanny y yo, así que aunque no hemos dejado de tocar juntas nunca, ahora para no perder la práctica ensayamos Fanny que es una genial guitarrista, Marco que es un muy buen bajista y vocal, Yui y yo. Aunque tocamos música muy diferente a la de antes jajaja.

"Vale Fanny gracias por el aviso."

"Nos vemos chicas, termina tus tareas Ritsu." Se despidió Fanny.

"Que tengan buena noche chicas."

"¡Mugi!" Todas volvimos a reír.

Ambas chicas salieron del cuarto.

"No es divertido como se burlan de mi Ritsu y todo es tu culpa."

"Vamos Mio era una broma no te enojes." Le dije mientras ella se alejaba haciendo puchero.

"Vamos Mio no seas Tsundere y perdóname."

"¡Yo no soy así tonta!" Si claro…

"Amor perdón." La tome de la muñeca y la obligue a que girará y me viera a la cara.

"Siempre lo quieres arreglar con un perdón." Me reclamo girando el rostro un poco y con un ligero color rojo en sus mejillas.

No le dije nada más y le di un suave beso en los labios.

"Te amo Mio."

"Y yo a ti Ritsu."

Esta vez fue ella la que se acercó a besarme, ella aún era tímida al momento de besarnos por lo que solo fue una ligera presión en nuestros labios, pero yo la tome da la cintura para prolongar el contacto.

Suavemente empecé a mover mis labios en sintonía a los suyos, después de tanto tiempo nos acoplábamos perfectamente.

Ella tomo la iniciativa esta vez y sentí como abrió un poco la boca y con su lengua empezó a recorrer mis labios y yo correspondiéndole la tome más fuerte por la cintura para cargarla y que se sentará sobre su escritorio, ella me aprisiono con sus piernas por mi cintura y profundizamos el beso un poco más.

Mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban juntas empecé a subir una de mis manos hacía sus pechos pues estaba impaciente por sentirla mía de nuevo.

Mio dejo salir un pequeño gemido que se ahogó en nuestros besos…

"Oye Ricchan, ¡ups! Perdón por interrumpir sigan con lo suyo."

"¡Yui!"

Yui había entrado a la habitación dejándonos ver en una situación ammm incomoda.

"¿Rayos es que en este lugar nadie sabe tocar la puerta?"

"Ya pedí perdón Ricchan, no te enojes, tú también perdóname Mio-chan."

"¿Aunque es divertido que nos encuentren así no es cierto amor?"

"¡Ritsu!" Esta vez no pude esquivar el golpe jajaja.

"¿Y a qué viniste Yui?" pregunte.

"Bueno es que tenía una cita con Azusa pero me cancelo y ahora no tengo nada que hacer y venía del cuarto de Fanny-chan y Mugi-chan pero no estaban, Ui está ocupada y estoy solita."

"Awww Yui-chan no llores nosotras te adoptaremos, Mio es la madre y yo el padre."Y me puse a abrazarla y acariciarle la cabeza.

Todas reímos juntas.

"Bueno chicas creo que me voy ni siquiera el vago de Marco está libre, creo que practicaré un poco guitarra en el salón del club."

"Me alegra escucharte hablar así Yui y eso que has mejorado muchísimo ya no te equivocas ni estas a destiempo en nuestras canciones."

Es cierto Mio nunca ha escuchado tocar a Yui últimamente con otras canciones que con las que tocábamos en la preparatoria.

"Mio creo que eso es poco para lo que ha mejorado Yui, es mejor que Fanny y que Azusa, de echo es ridículamente buena, la razón por la que Azusa es ahora un poco (claro un poco) celosa son las fans de Yui."

"Mmmm… pues no me haría mal una demostración yo también he mejorado…"

"¿Me estas retando Mio-chan?" Ambas se miraron con una no tan tierna sonrisa.

"Jajajajaj qué les parece si el fin de semana tocamos todas juntas y podemos invitar a Fanny y a Marco para que vean nuestras nuevas canciones." Les propuse una idea que llevo en la mente desde hace mucho, desde incluso antes que llegará Fanny y éramos solo Yui, Marco y yo, hemos mejorado mucho y quería mostrárselo a Mio.

"Buena idea."

"¿Oye tarado no deberías estar estudiando?"

"¿A quién le hablas así idiota?"

"Hola Marco." Saludo Mio.

"Marco-chan no deberías estar estudiando."

"Yui cuántas veces te debo decir que no me llames así, demonios soy mayor que tú."

Marco era un amigo que conocimos empezando la universidad, Yui y yo resultamos talentosas en nuestra carrera y por eso nos asignaron un grupo avanzado en el que Marco estaba, inmediatamente cuando lo vi pensé, rayos tiene una pinta de vago e idiota, tenía razón pero también es simpático y pronto nos hicimos amigos y se enteró de que tocábamos instrumentos y nos enseñó que tocaba el bajo y bueno para qué negarlo es bueno.

"¿Y entonces qué vamos a apostar?" Todas lo miramos con duda.

"¿Bueno están compitiendo por quién es mejor no? Demos un mini concierto en el salón del club nuestra banda contra la de Mio, Azusa Y Mugi."

"¿Suena interesante no Mio?" le pregunte a mi novia.

"claro pero cómo decidiremos quién gana."

"Que el público decida."

"Y necesitamos una guitarrista más."

"Ui les puede ayudar es muy buena también." Comento Yui.

"Entonces será cuestión de avisarle a los demás" Termino por decir Mio.

"Ok, ok todo está genial pero esta mi habitación y tengo cosas que hacer luego platicamos ahora váyanse me interrumpieron en un momento muy importante del día." Marco se me quedo viendo raro.

"Oh ya ya, perdón nos vemos yo también tengo cosas que hacer." Contesto.

"Yo también me voy cuídense Mio-chan, Ricchan."

"Nos vemos Marco, Yui." Se despidió Mio.

"Bueno Mio ahora podemos regresar a lo nuestro."

…

* * *

"Vaya creo que debo tocar antes de entrar a las habitaciones de los demás."

"Bueno creo que iré al salón de música no me dejan tocar a mi Gitah* pero puedo tomar prestada una guitarra acústica."

"Hola Yui-san." Una chica me saludo.

"Ammm hola disculpa ¿nos conocemos?"

"Bueno tú a mí no pero yo a ti si, te escuche tocar en el salón de música eres genial."

"Jajaja qué dices Fanny-chan y Azusa son mucho mejores que yo."

"No lo creo así Yui-san, me podría dar un autógrafo en mi guitarra estoy segura de que algún día se volverá famosa."

"¿yo? ¿Un autógrafo? ¿Famosa?" jajaj bueno se vale soñar.

"Ok con amor Yui., lista, linda guitarra, nos vemos."

Se alejó con su grupo de amigas. "Viste dice con amor."

"Vaya si a mí me hicieron firmar eso no me imagino cuántas pretendientes tendrá Fanny-chan."

Seguí mi camino hacía el salón de música, desde que entre a la universidad una mayor cantidad de gente me saluda, creo que debe ser porque todos son más amables aquí jajaja.

Al llegar al salón de música me di cuenta que estaba cerrado, nada que no me esperará.

"Ok dónde había guardado la llave."

En años anteriores me robe una vez la llave del salón y le saque una réplica para poder venir a tocar con Azusa cuando yo quisiera, cosa que se hacía cada vez menos frecuente… ya, ya Yui, no es que Azusa no quiera es que ella está ocupada, deberías estar orgullosa de que ella sea tu novia.

"Vale aquí están las llaves" las había guardado en una maceta fuera de una ventana del salón.

"Bueno puedo tomar esta pequeña para distraerme un rato." Tomé una guitarra acústica y empecé a afinarla.

…

* * *

"Bueno Mugi-chan te veo al rato, voy por algo de comer." Me despedí de Mugi pues ella tenía que ir a ver a Marco para entregarle unos apuntes que le iba a prestar.

"Vale nos vemos al rato Fanny-chan, recuerda que estas a dieta luego no te quejes conmigo de que deje ir a comer sola."

"Mugi-chan puedo cuidar mi dieta yo sola." Le dije haciendo puchero y mi amiga solo rio y se fue.

"Bueno creo que iré a la cafetería…"

"¿Qué es ese sonido?" cuando iba caminando alcance a escuchar un sonido familiar. "Es una guitarra y viene del salón de música, pero debería estar cerrado a estas horas…"

"Yui…" No pude evitar quedarme viéndola estaba sola con los ojos cerrados tocando la guitarra en el salón sin prender las luces, casi en la oscuridad, se veía simplemente hermosa.

Conozco esa canción es de PinkFloyd, mi padre me enseño a tocarla desde niña…

"Fanny-chan, hola ¿qué haces aquí?" Me saludo Yui con una seña para que pasara.

"Conoces esta canción verdad Fanny-chan me dijiste que tu papá ama a esa banda."

"Si, si la conozco, ¿ammm… quieres que toquemos juntas?" Rayos por qué me pongo tan nerviosa, hemos tocado juntas muchas veces.

"Claro siéntate." Tome una guitarra acústica y empecé a tocar la parte rítmica.

Yui empezó a tocar como solo ella sabía, con su forma tan natural, que hacía que pareciera que tocaba desde que había nacido…

Ambas nos sabíamos la letra por lo que ambas empezamos a cantar suavemente…

_So, so you think you can tell_  
_heaven from hell,_  
_blue skys from pain._  
_can you tell a green field_  
_from a cold steel rail?_  
_a smile from a veil?_  
_do you think you can tell?_  
_And did they get you to trade_  
_your heros for ghosts?_  
_hot ashes for trees?_  
_hot air for a cool breeze?_  
_cold comfort for change?_  
_and did you exchange_  
_a walk on part in the war_  
_for a lead role in a cage?_  
_How i wish, how i wish you were here._  
_we're just two lost souls_  
_swimming in a fish bowl,_  
_year after year,_  
_running over the same old ground._  
_what have we found?_  
_the same old fears._  
_wish you were here…_

"En verdad cantas hermoso Fanny-chan" Esas palabras botaban en mi cabeza

"¿Fanny-chan?" bajo su guitarra y se acercó a mí, ¿por qué mi corazón latía así?, yo me había prometido no meterme en problemas…

"¿estás bien…?"

No pude soportarlo y con una mano tome ligeramente a Yui de la barbilla cuando se había acercado a mí lo suficiente y le di un beso en los labios… no fue un gran contacto después de unos 3 segundos me separé y ella dio un paso atrás…

"Yui, yo… bueno creo que no sirve de mucho esconderlo ahora… me gustas…"

Nunca había visto a Yui sorprendida realmente, o bueno nunca como ahora, me veía fijo como esperando a que le dijera que era una broma…

"Fanny-chan bueno yo… me siento alagada, pero yo amo a Azusa… creí que lo sabías…"

Claro que lo sabía si no me hubiera declarado antes…

"Perdón Yui… prometo no volver a hacerlo y no volverte a molestar con esto." Me gire para irme pero me tomo de una muñeca, las lágrimas ya buscaban salir de mis ojos.

"Fanny estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien que te pueda amar como lo mereces."

Yo no quiero a alguien más… "Gracias Yui…"

Con pequeños pasos que pronto se convirtieron en una carrera llegue a mi cuarto…

"¿Fanny-chan qué te pasa?"

"Mugi, yo …" No pude contener el llanto y Mugi me abrazo…

"Se lo dijiste cierto…"

"Perdón Mugi-chan, perdón." Y las gotas de la lluvia que empezaron a caer fuera de la habitación acompañaron mis lágrimas…

Fin del cap 10

**¿Y bueno les gusto? :3 Yo siendo sincero creo que fue medio flojo el cap. pero bueno xD**

**Bueno Marco será un personaje mucho más secundario que Fanny solo que necesitaba un bajista LOL xD.**

**Pobre Fanny sé que lo que hizo está mal pero fue víctima de las circunstancias u,u**

**En el sig. Capitulo la competencia de bandas LOL dejen en reviews qué les gustaría que apostaran las chicas ;)**

**Mil gracias por todo su apoyo de nuevo en este cap. en verdad son los mejores lectores que alguien como yo podría desear ;)**

**Wow wow y más wow más de 250 vistas ayer :O y 6 reviews en verdad son geniales chicas y chicos gracias por su apoyo , gracias a los chicos que dejan comentarios sin cuenta, no puedo contestar esos reviews pero por eso les dejo esto aqui :3 mil gracias y a ustedes los amo más mil xD**

**Bueno para los que no sepan xD yo vivo en el D.F. y hoy habrá una expo de anime y comics la mole y yo quería ir de cosplay pero soy jodidamente pobre y solo me llevaré mi capita de capitán de bleach osease que si ven a un chico de como 18 años con capita de capitán y sin nada más para completar el cosplay salúdenme xDDD**

**Eso es todo por este cap nos vemos pronto los amo mil gracias por leer bye bye ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos chicos somos sus increíblemente sensuales presentadoras.

"Yo soy Yui."

"Y yo soy Ritsu y bienvenidos todos a esta nueva sección que en realidad no tiene nombre porque el autor no supo cómo ponerle."

(Aplausos) xD

Y bueno Ritsu. ¿qué tendremos en el programa de hoy?

"Oh mi pequeña Yui, (ya no tan pequeña recordemos que pasaron 3 años LOL) Hoy tendremos varios invitados especiales, pero antes de eso saludemos a la más hermosa, despampanante, brillante, talentosa…" (Sigue su monólogo de alagos por un rato xD)

"Oh ya entendí Mio-chan tu turno."

"Ritsu deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas"

"Oh mi amor no tienes que ser tan tímida, en el fic ya nos leyeron haciendo amm ¬w¬"

"Ritsu -_- el autor lo hizo por el amor al arte -_- (según xD) en ese momento fue especial y hermoso, no fue solo carnal, se sentía el amor en el aire… (Otro monologo LOL)

"Ustedes dos son completamente diferentes ¿cómo rayos es que son pareja? ._."

"Mio me ama y a mí me encanta su lado tsundere :3"

"Bueno, creo que ya nos salimos mucho de lo que íbamos a hacer no lo creen Yui, Ritsu. ¬¬*"

"Oh cierto los invitados especiales, Todos un fuerte aplauso para nuestro invitado de hoy Al autor del fic Draculaxx :D"

(Inserte sonidito de grillos y falta de aplausos aquí xD)

"Oh vamos chicos no sean malos con el autor "

(Inserte un par de palmadas aburridas LOL)

"Nadie me quiere T-T"

Ritsu-"Ya, ya no pasa nada señor autor"

"No soy un señor T-T estoy en mi pubertad todavía T-T"

Yui-"¿Señorito autor?" xD

"No Yui pero gracias por el intento u,u"

Mio-" Y bueno podría explicarnos, ¿por qué rayos hace este capítulo así en vez de seguir el fic? ¬¬"

Perdón Mio-chan u,u y perdón lectores es que ayer Salí a una convención y llegue con la cabeza frita y no sabía que escribir T-T pero quería sacar cap. diario xD :P, además quería aprovechar para tocar un tema muy importante, y este es (Redoble de tambores xD) La personalidad de ustedes chicas…por eso me gustaría que pasaran todas las chicas de K-on y aparte también mi linda Fanny-chan.

Marco- "A mi tampoco nadie me quiere T-T"

Ya vale marco xD tú también pasa.

Bueno voy a explicar esto, hace poco recibí un review de alguien llamado Yo xD en serio así se puso el que me lo mando LOL, "se que quieres que Azusa sufra pero a mi no me parece que Yui sea un personaje del que todas se enamoren xD Para mi solo es la despistada guitarrista moe que come pastel..."

Textual tal y como lo dijo xD, ok es hora de explicar LOL, Yui no es un personaje de la que se enamoren todas, estoy 1000% de acuerdo xD digo no cualquiera se enamora de una chica con una personalidad tan extravagante como la de nuestra hermosa y floja guitarrista, y si nos vamos al sentido más estricto de la palabra amor, de Yui solo se han enamorado 2 chicas en todo el fic, Azusa, y 3 años después Fanny, por lo que 2 chicas no se me hacen muchas LOL.

Ahora bien si te referías a las chicas que le piden autógrafos y son fans de ella, eso en realidad no es amor, es admiración por su manera de tocar, algo de lo que paso en esos 3 años es que maduro Yui, y como nos podemos dar cuenta en el anime la capacidad de Yui es increíble, así que juntemos ensayos + habilidad innata+madurez= a una increíble guitarrista por lo que es obvio que las chicas la aclamen, pero aclaman a Yui la guitarrista no a Yui como persona :3 aclarado eso ( o eso creo xD)

Y bueno chicas ya me alargue en esto xD me voy sin más que decirle las chicas en esencia son las mismas, se han visto los típicos momentos de Ritsu y Mio, Mugi tiene una personalidad a la cual no me ajusto muy bien pero trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible, Azusa casi no ha salido pero en el sig. Capitulo ella será protagónica xD

Con eso acabamos con esta cosa , sé que no es lo que esperaban y si no quieren dejar reviews lo entenderé pero también sería lindo conocer su opinión de las chicas de los nuevos personajes, o en fin de lo que quisieran, también las apuestas ya se cómo se van a manejar va a ver un concurso entre ellas y a cada una de las hcias de la banda ganadora podrá darle un reto que tendrá que cumplir una de las chias de la banda perdedora, den ideas chicas den ideas :3 por ahí en un review leí un striptease :3 puede que pase ¬w¬ xD en fin nos leemos mañana bye bye :3


	13. Chapter 13

**Ya llegué :D los amo mil ok este capítulo me salió largo xD perdonen si los aburre xD los veo abajo :3**

**No creo que haga falta decirlo pero los personajes de k-on no son míos :'( y eso me destroza por dentro :'( los personajes que yo invente están patentados y si los usan me tendrán que regalar un paquete de galletas :3**

**ADVERTENCIA en este capítulo no sonarán una, no ni dos, tampoco 3 sino 4 canciones xDDD les recomiendo encarecidamente que las escuchen mientras leen :3**

**1ra rola :3 Dont say lazy (por fin una en japonés ._. xD) watch?v=eqDzQuVC-uE**

**2da rola de mi banda favorita lml holy wars watch?v=9jcB_Jz26PY**

**3ra canción :3 Slightly Out Of Reach (medio desconocida pero es épica.) watch?v=rLndmGeagEE**

**4ta y última rola :3 Master of puppets (metallica y megadeth me gustan deberían quemarme vivo xD) watch?v=T4N9ZIrXq4U**

* * *

_En ocasiones decisiones que nos parecen mínimas, sin ninguna importancia, son las que marcan el camino por el que nos dirigimos, estar en el lugar equivocado en el peor momento nos puede destrozar…_

-Del cap. anterior-

"¿Fanny-chan qué te pasa?"

"Mugi, yo…"

"Se lo dijiste cierto…"

"Perdón Mugi-chan, perdón."

…

"Buenos días Ui."

"Buenos días Azusa, hoy te paraste temprano."

"Lo sé, es que bueno siento que últimamente Yui y yo no pasamos tiempo juntas…" un claro gesto de melancolía y tristeza mezcladas se reflejó en su rostro.

"Azusa-chan ¿qué pasa? ¿Mi hermana te ha dado un problema o algo así?" El rostro de Ui reflejaba sincera preocupación.

"En realidad creo que yo le he causado problemas a ella, últimamente me siento extraña y no tengo idea de por qué…"

"Azusa-chan…"

"Bueno pasemos de tema." Azusa intentó cambiar de tema rápidamente para cortar el ambiente que dominaba el cuarto. ¿Estás nerviosa por la competencia?

"No mucho, mi hermana es buena y Ritsu-senpai igual pero estoy segura que podemos ganar y eso de poder hacer que una de los perdedores haga lo que quieras es muy tentador." Sonrió como normalmente lo hace aún después de lo que acababa de decir.

"Cierto, bueno Ui nos vemos en clase."

…

Empecé a caminar rumbo al cuarto de Yui , pensando en cualquier cosa para distraerme… llevaba ya 3 años con Yui parece irreal ahora que lo pienso, parece que ha pasado mucho desde aquella presentación en donde la vi por primera vez… ahora… hoy… ¿Yui es la misma chica de la que me enamoré?... ¿yo soy la chica de la que se enamoró Yui?...

"Azusa" Sentí un cálido abrazo por detrás de mí.

"Yui, ¿cómo estás?" Eso sonó más frio de lo que quería, o eso creo pues Yui me soltó inmediatamente.

"Amm.. Pues bien o eso creo, ¿a ti te pasa algo?"

No lo sé… "nada, ¿por qué lo dices?"

"Azusa… bueno, no importa te gustaría ir a… ¿comer algo o algo así?"

"Tengo cosas que hacer Yui, nos vemos después…"

"Ha ok… bueno entonces nos vemos luego."

Ni un beso, ni una despedida, ni un minuto juntas… ¿qué diablos me pasa? ¿por qué me comporto así con ella? Se supone que me levante temprano para estar con ella y ahora me voy cuando la encuentro.

"Escuchaste los rumores verdad"

"Si cuentan que va a haber una competencia entre dos bandas, aquí en la escuela."

"Escuche que va a estar Yui y Fanny-chan en una, seguro ellas ganan fácilmente."

"No lo sé cuentan que competirán contra Mio-san y Mugi-san."

"Aww que emocionante, pero Mio es tan hermosa, esto va a ser difícil."

"Y no te olvides de Yui se ve tan sexy cuando toca su guitarra."

"Oigan ustedes deberían dejar de cuchichear por los pasillos sobre chicas que tienen pareja tanto Mio como Yui tienen novia y adivinen yo soy la novia de Yui" Rayos desde cuándo yo tengo estos desplantes de celos estúpidos.

"¿Tú, novia de Yui?"

"¿No ya habían terminado?"

"Eso dicen, nadie, nunca las ve juntas."

"Son solo tontos rumores esparcidos por gente como ustedes."

"Pues por cómo te pones podemos decir lo contrario."

¿Quién rayos se sienten estas chicas? Simplemente me giré y mi fui a mi salón.

…

"Oye Mio despierta es tarde." La empecé a mecer un poco en la cama, me dolía un poco despertarla cuando se ve tan linda dormida pero tiene clases y debo ser buena novia.

"¿Ritsu?" Empezó a despertarse.

"¿Esperabas a alguien más al despertar?" le conteste con reproche fingido.

"Tonta" Me abrazo y me jalo a su lado en la cama.

"Mio, te amo."

"Y yo a ti."

"Mio quiero hablar de algo importante contigo."

"¿Qué pasa Ritsu por qué tan seria?" ambas nos sentamos en la cama, ni Mio ni yo teníamos clase temprano por lo que podíamos platicar a gusto.

"Es sobre Yui."

"¿qué tiene Yui? ¿está bien?"

"Bueno no sé si es mi imaginación o ella y Azusa, bueno como que están distanciadas o algo por estilo y Yui se ve algo decaída."

"En realidad no te sabría decir Ritsu, pero si quieres podría preguntárselo a Azusa y tú hablarlo con Yui."

"Hagamos eso."

"Ok entonces vamos." En el momento en que Mio se iba a parar le tome de la muñeca y la jale a la cama poniéndome sobre ella.

"Por "hagamos eso" no me refería a los de Yui amor."

La bese en los labios y ella me correspondía a cada movimiento, pero de repente se separó.

"Primero cerremos las puertas con seguro Ritsu."

"Ya lo entendí."

…

"Fanny vamos tenemos clases en una hora."

"Ok Mugi…"

Ya han pasado 3 días de lo que pasó entre Yui y Fanny, ya no sé cómo consolarla, aparenta no tener nada, incluso habla con Yui, Ritsu y Marco como si nada, pero llega hasta altas horas en la noche y siempre con signos de haber llorado.

"Fanny, pronto tendremos el concierto, qué me pedirías si me tocará pagar la apuesta."

"Ammm… no lo sé o bueno si pero sería una sorpresa."

"Jajajaja espero que sea algo divertido."

"Bueno Mugi-chan vamos a nuestros salones."

…

Mugi siempre es tan amable conmigo, no logro entenderlo bien pero con los pocos meses que llevamos conociéndola siento que le tengo cariño como si fuera mi hermana.

Le conté sobre mis sentimientos sobre Yui, estaba segura de que se iba a molestar conmigo pues yo sabía que tenía a Azusa, pero simplemente me explico la situación de como Yui amaba a Azusa y viceversa, que era un amor muy complicado, pero que nunca renunciara a mis sentimientos y que hiciera lo que mi corazón me dictaba, ella es una chica tan especial.

"Buenos días Yui, Marco." Esa sonrisa de Yui que le trae felicidad al mundo, ahora solo me crea un hueco en el corazón.

"Buenas Fanny."

"Hola Fanny-chan."

Parece que hoy será un día largo…

Terminaron las clases como casi siempre Ritsu había sido regañada y felicitada como casi diario , Marco se comportaba como un completo vago pero había algo diferente en Yui, lo sé aunque nadie más lo note yo lo sé ella no está bien…

"Chicos ya pedí permiso para tocar, el salón y todo esta listo un profesor vendrá a revisarnos solo podemos tocar 4 canciones ósea 2 canciones por banda." Le habíamos encargado eso a Ritsu pues de una u otra forma ella siempre consigue lo que quiere.

"¿bueno y qué canciones tocaremos chicas?" Marco había propuesto esto y no sabía que quería que tocáramos, este chico podría ponerle los pelos de punta a quien sea.

"Lo mejor que tengamos en nuestro repertorio debemos ganar claro." Ritsu como siempre igual de entusiasta.

"Por cierto Ricchan, ¿quién será la baterista de la banda de Mio-chan?" Es cierto no había pensado en eso, no conozco a otro baterista.

"Escuche" Seguro la había espiado. "que será el maestro de música."

"Ok esto va a estar difícil." Esto en verdad sería muy difícil.

"Pero el maestro no sabe nada de la apuesta por lo que no creo que de su 100% como nosotros además somos geniales, seguro ganaremos."

"Si claro seguro…" Rayos Marco tú eres el que inicio esto y ahora piensas que perderemos.

"Bueno será el domingo así que demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo"

…

En un día será la presentación, bueno hemos practicado mucho si no ganamos mínimo daremos una buena impresión. Yui, Marco, Ritsu y yo hemos dado nuestro mayor esfuerzo.

Tiene tiempo que no vengo por aquí…

Amo este lugar detrás de los edificios de clubes está el almacén donde se dará el concierto, pero si caminas un poco más hay una zona donde normalmente nunca hay nadie y se pueden ver después de las rejas unos hermosos árboles.

Me senté y me puse a divagar pero eso no duro mucho pues escuche unos sonidos de unas chicas que venían acercándose al lugar donde me encontraba, por alguna razón o simplemente por aburrimiento decidí esconderme y espiar un poco.

"¿pero qué carajo?" Debo estar alucinando esa es Azusa, peor quién diablos es la otra.

Simplemente se pararon frente a la reja y la otra chica tomo de la mano a Azusa que volteo a verla.

Se están besando… mierda se están besando… Azusa engaña a Yui.

Perdí conciencia por un par de segundos cuando me di cuenta le había tomado el hombro a Azusa y la había obligado a voltear a verme.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!"

"Fanny"

"Te hice una maldita pregunta, ¿quién rayos es ella?"

"Vete de aquí Karia, este no es tu problema."

La chica dudo pero estaba por irse cuando la tome por la muñeca.

"Tú no vas a ningún maldito lugar."

"Esto es entre tú y yo." Azusa me estaba tomando del brazo.

La chica aprovecho y se fue corriendo.

"te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿qué mierda estás haciendo?"

"Yo… bueno…"

"¡Eso es todo lo que puedes decir, estas engañando a Yui, desde cuándo diablos lo haces!"

"¡NO! Esta es la primera vez."

"Maldita descarada, cómo quieres que te crea en esta situación."

"No me importa si tú me crees o no pero es así, yo… estaba confundida, no sé lo que me pasaba, pero yo definitivamente estoy enamorada de Yui."

Tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no partirle la cara en ese momento, diciendo que amaba a Yui después de haberla engañado hace unos instantes.

"Se lo diré todo a Yui."

"No, no lo harás, por tu bien no lo harás"

"¿Me estas amenazando?"

"Más bien advirtiendo, mira si tú se lo cuentas a Yui ella me creerá a mi sobre a ti, nada más nos causarías problemas a todos, no hay razón para hacerlo, además como te dije esto fue un maldito error que no volverá a pasar, Yui y yo somos felices así que no te metas"

"Nunca me agradaste Azusa, pero pensé que eras buena persona alguien digna de estar con Yui, no mejor dicho digna de tener una relación cosa que ahora…"

"Ya te lo dije mejor no nos metas en problemas."

Se dio la vuelta y se fue, así sin más como si nada hubiera pasado.

Maldición, maldición, maldición, Azusa tenía razón, Yui no me creería, después de todo yo me le confesé y pensará que lo hago para quitar a Azusa del camino.

No podía contener las lágrimas, rayos por qué todo tiene que ser así.

Se pasaron los minutos y las horas mientras yo seguía sola y llorando en el mismo lugar donde habíamos tenido la discusión Azusa y yo.

"Si sigues así enfermarás Fanny-chan y mañana no brillarás lo suficiente."

"¡Yui!, ¿qué haces aquí?" me pare con rapidez tratando de que no se me notaran las horas de llanto.

"Vine a por comida a la cafetería y me perdí y llegue a este pasillo." No sé si creerle pero es ella hay una posibilidad de lo que dice sea cierto.

"Te acompaño a tu cuarto Fanny, así te encargaré con Mugi para que no te escapes de nuevo." Su sonrisa de nuevo, me partía el corazón.

…

Al día siguiente…

…

Rayos estoy nerviosa, tiene tiempo que no me presento en público, pero soy mejor que antes no debería preocuparme, además tenemos que ganar, si vamos a ganar.

"Mio-chan es hora de cambiarnos."

"¿A qué te refieres Mugi?"

"Ammm.. Bueno es que estaba tan emocionada que compre trajes para nosotras para salir a tocar, aunque el aburrido del maestro dijo que saldría con la ropa de siempre, debía cuidar su imagen."

"Bueno debemos de agradecerle que nos ayude."

"Mio-senpai, Mugi-senpai." Ui y Azusa llegaron a la hora acordada a mi cuarto.

"Ok chicas aquí esta lo que van a usar."

Todas se cambiaron.

Azusa llevaba una playera blanca que le quedaba un poco grande con un corazón grande en medio de la playera y el pelo recogido de lado, con una falda negra y unas mallas azul marino y unos converse negros.

Ui llevaba el pelo suelto como acostumbraba ahora que su hermana se había dejado el pelo largo, una playera gris con un arcoíris que caía de su hombro y unos simples jeans azules con botas cafés.

Mugi llevaba una playera blanca con franjas horizontales de color azul y una chaqueta negra, se había dejado su hermoso cabello suelto, y se había puesto un sombrerito como de marinera, una ligera falda blanca que le quedaba por encima de la rodilla y unos zapatos blancos.

Yo llevaba un vestido morado de una solo pieza con un cinturón grande en la cintura, unas mallas entre rosas y rojas y unos botines cafés.

En verdad nos veíamos hermosas.

"¿Chicas ya están listas?" el profesor se quedó pasmado ante la imagen de las chicas.

"¿Cómo nos vemos profesor?"

Mugi no deberías preguntar esas cosas.

"Se ven geniales, pero perderemos si no llegamos a tiempo."

Salimos corriendo al almacén de la escuela que debería ser donde tocaríamos.

Ok esto es obra de Mugi, el viejo almacén de la escuela ahora tenía un escenario con iluminación habían quitado todo lo que estorbaba y habían limpiado todo a conciencia.

"A qué lindo quedo verdad chicas."

"Si fuiste tú Mugi."

Pasamos atrás del escenario y ya estaban ahí nuestros instrumentos, nosotros tocaríamos primero y luego ellas, luego nosotros y finalizan ellas.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos y la gente empezó a llegar, pero no había rastro de las otras chicas, de pronto llego una compañera de nuestro salón y nos dijo que podíamos subir al escenario y tocar las chicas llegarían en un minuto.

Así que tomamos nuestros instrumentos y subimos al escenario, después de ajustar los últimos detalles.

"Buenas tardes a todos, hoy vamos a tocar para ustedes espero lo disfruten."

Y así empezamos a tocar…

Play a la 1ra canción

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_  
_Datte hontou ha crazy_  
_Hakuchoutachi ha sou_  
_Mienai toko de bataashi suru n desu_  
_Honnou ni juujun Chuujitsu Honrou mo juujuu shouchi_  
_Zentoyouyou dashi…_  
_Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichaun desu_

Habíamos empezado muy bien la gente inmediatamente había respondido, Azusa era perfecta como primera guitarrista y Ui era mejor que Yui cuando estábamos en la preparatoria.

_Kono me de shikkari misadamete_  
_Yukisaki chizu jou MAAKU shite_  
_Chikamichi areba sore ga oudou_  
_Hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou_

_Yaba tsume wareta GURUU de hoshuu shita_  
_Sore dake de nanka tassei kan_  
_Daiji na no ha jibun Kawaigaru koto_  
_Jibun wo ai sanakya Hito mo ai senai_

El maestro de música, de inmediato se notaba la diferencia entre la batería acelerada de Ritsu y la profesionalidad del profesor.

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_  
_Datte hontou ha crazy_  
_Nou aru taka ha sou_  
_Mienai toko ni PIKKU kakusun desu_  
_Souzou ni isshoukenmei Genjitsu ha zettaizetsumei_  
_Hatten tochuu dashi…_  
_Dakara fui ni PICCHI hazurerun desu_

_Sono me ni utsuranai dake datte_  
_Yaru ki ha MEETAA furikitte_  
_Itsu de mo zenryoku de yume mite_  
_Sono bun zenryoku de nemutte_

_Yari Choi yaseta Choushi dzuite kutta_  
_Sore dake de nan de? Haibokukan_  
_Sukasazu ni mokuhyou Kahoushuusei shite_  
_Juunan ni rinkiouhen Shichihenge ga kachi_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_  
_Datte hontou ha crazy_  
_Kushakutachi ha sou_  
_Koko zo to iu toki bi wo bakaserun desu_  
_Gozouroppu Manshin maishin kanbou ha soushin Reijin_  
_Yuuwaku tahatsu dashi…_  
_Dakara yake ni ishi kudakechaun desu_

Estábamos siendo increíbles, Mugi y Azusa simplemente estaban mejor que nunca, parecíamos profesionales.

_Yaba masaka Red Point!? Iya GIRIKURIA!_  
_Sore dake de nante zennou kan_  
_Daiji na no ha jibun Mitometeku koto_  
_Jibun wo yurusanakya Hito mo yurusenai_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_  
_Datte hontou ha crazy_  
_Hakuchoutachi ha sou_  
_Mienai toko de bataashi suru n desu_  
_Honnou ni juujun Chuujitsu Honrou mo juujuu shouchi_  
_Zentoyouyou dashi…_  
_Dakara tama ni kyuukei shichaun desu._

Habíamos terminado pero aún sentía la adrenalina en mi sangre, salió excelente imposible que lo superaran las chicas, la gente estaba aplaudiendo y coreando nuestros nombres.

Seríamos las ganadoras.

"Bueno ahora les toca a nuestra competencia, aunque no es necesario que salgan sabemos quién ganará." Desde cuándo yo puedo decir algo así.

Se escuchó un ¡uhhh! En el público.

"Jajajaja bien echo Mio."

"Ritsu."

"Bueno chicas es nuestro turno."

"Bien echo Mio-chan, chicas, profesor." ¿Yui?

Bajamos del escenario y dejamos que alistaran sus instrumentos."

Pero yo no podía dejar de mirar a las chicas… ¿En serio eran mis amigas y mi novia?

A marco no era tan sorprendente verlo, mas que por un detalle el siempre llevaba su larga melena negra atada y esta vez llevaba el pelo suelto por lo que parecía más largo.

Fanny que normalmente iba increíblemente recatada y bien vestida, chica que amaba el color rosa, amable y parecía Barbie, iba con una playera negra con una calavera en medio y el nombre de una banda que no conozco (MEGADETH) y un pantalón de mezclilla completamente rasgado enseñando un poco de más.

Ritsu llevaba el pelo suelto con una blusa negra semi-transparente y unos shorts cortos de mezclilla.

Pero la que más me sorprendió fue Yui que llevaba una playera negra con el nombre de la banda Metallica que conocía porque a Ritsu le gustaba pero la llevaba amarrada de un costado haciéndola parece una ombligera, su pelo suleto y unos jeans ajustados.

Todas se veían aterradoramente atractivas, pero ¿qué demonios tocan ellas?

"Bueno chicos parece que para Mio ya está decidido quién va a ganar."

¿Maldito Marco, el será el vocalista y no Yui?

¿Esperen es el mismo público que nos escuchó a nosotras? Recuerdo que habían un montón de chicas lindas y ahora veo a un montón de chicos con playeras con bandas que no conozco.

"Listos idiotas esto es Holy wars"

Los llamo idiotas y la gente grito emocionada qué diablos.

Play a la 2da canción.

La música empezó y si antes estaba impresionada ahora estaba anonadada, estaban tocando metal, mis amigas de la prepa…

Yui llevaba la guitarra rítmica y Fanny era primer guitarrista lo cual no tenía mucho sentido, todos aclamaban a Yui.

Realmente lo estaban haciendo increíble, sin ningún error, Ritsu no sonaba adelantada pero se veía la energía con la que golpeaba a la batería.

_Brother will kill brother_  
_Spilling blood across the land_  
_Killing for religion_  
_Something I don't understand_

_Fools like me,who cross the sea_  
_And come to foreign lands_  
_Ask the sheep,for their beliefs_  
_Do you kill on god's command?_

_A country that's divided_  
_Surely will not stand_  
_My past erased,no more disgrace_  
_No foolish naive stand_

_The end is near,it's crystal clear_  
_Part of the master plan_  
_Don't look now to israel_  
_It might be your homelands_

_Holy wars_

La voz de Marco sonaba diferente pero creo que sonaba tal como debía pues el público estaba como loco.

Después de ese pequeño riff me quedo claro Fanny es buena en lo que hace.

_Upon my podium,as the_  
_Know it all scholar_  
_Down in my seat of judgement_  
_Gavel's bang,uphold the law_  
_Up on my soapbox,a leader_  
_Out to change the world_  
_Down in my pulpit as the holler_  
_Than-thou-could-be-messenger of god_

_Wage the war on organized crime_  
_Sneak attacks,repel down the rocks_  
_Behind the lines_  
_Some people risk to employ me_  
_Some people live to destroy me_  
_Either way they die_

Definitívamente Fanny era genial…

_They killed my wife,and my baby_  
_With hopes to enslave me_  
_First mistake...last mistake|_  
_Paid by the alliance,to slay all the giants_  
_Next mistake...no more mistakes|_

El motivo de por qué Yui llevaba la guitarra rítmica se reflejó en este momento, ¿en serio el solo de guitarra que estaba sonando en las bocinas provenía de la guitarra de Yui?  
Como toda una maldita rock-star, Yui se puso de rodillas e inclinando el cuerpo un poco para atrás empezó a tocar, toda la gente del público la aclamaba.

_Fill the cracks in,with judicial granite_  
_Because I don't say it,don't mean I ain't_  
_Thinkin' it_  
_Next thing you know,they'll take my thoughts away_  
_I know what I said,now I must scream of the overdose_  
_And the lack of mercy killings._

_mercy killings_

_mercy killings_

La gente estalló en aplausos, habían sido perfectas, más que perfectas… más que nosotras, si bien habíamos presentado una excelente canción pero la dificultad no estaba ni cerca.

"¿Wow les gusto verdad? Ok Mio-sama, le gustaría presentar su siguiente canción." Maldito Marco, no te vuelvo a defender de Ritsu.

De nuevo el público cambio de la nada, esto no era normal…

Las chicas bajaron del escenario y todavía las aclamaban.

"Ritsu-sama te amamos."

"Ritsu-chan dame un hijo."

"Ritsu nos vemos después del concierto."

"Ok, es tiempo de mostrarles cómo se hace, profesor su turno" Grite enojada con los comentarios, era mi Ritsu escuchan MI RITSU.

Quería cantar yo, lo haría si no hubieran tocado así, pero nuestra única oportunidad para ganar eran la maestría de Mugi y el profesor.

"Ok chicos esta canción no es muy conocida, pero para mi es de las mejores que hay escúchenla con cuidado."

Tenemos que ganar.

La música del teclado de Mugi empezó a llenar la sala, vamos a hacerlo.

La voz perfecta del profesor empezó a sonar:

Working so hard  
_What are you getting out of this_  
_Commitment, have many nice things_  
_But there's no time to take a rest_  
_And you're spent_

_In the moment, you never seem to be_  
_That time will come_

_Taken from those_  
_You should be here, you look on_  
_But you're not part of anything there_  
_The days and the years are passing_  
_Quite the man_  
_With your worldly possessions_  
_The crown upon you in all its glory_

_Driven around_  
_Down these same ole roads_  
_You've known far too long_  
_Turning a round's_  
_Not an option in front of you_  
_You're too far gone_

_And all the signs are warning him_  
_A dead end street_

La gente movía sus brazos de lado a lado, en verdad lo estaban disfrutando, la voz del profesor era hermosa.

_Taken from those_  
_You should be here, looking on_  
_But you're not part of anything there_  
_The days and the years have passed you_  
_Getting old_  
_With your worldly possessions_  
_The crown upon you in all its glory_

_Not sure that you know_  
_Any more, what you feel right now_  
_To look back when you dreamed_  
_That you'd have everything you want_  
_It's so hard to just to get through_

El maravilloso teclado de Mugi empezó a sonar con un estilo desconocido para la mayoría incluso parecía guitarra era perfecta y el público la aclamaba, después de su solo siguió Azusa que con una maestría increíble continuo nuestra presentación, eran Hermosa y tocaban de una manera increíble.

_So much of the time_  
_You were not here, you looked on_  
_But were not part of anything there_  
_The days and years have passed you_  
_Now you're old_  
_All your worldly possessions_  
_Crumbling..._  
_Now all of your time is spent there_  
_They moved on_  
_And they're not part of anything here_  
_The days and the years have passed you_  
_And you're old_  
_With your worldly possessions_  
_All crumbling round you_  
_And all it's glory_

El público grito aclamando a Mugi y a Azusa, y no faltaron descaradas que le gritaran al profesor que lo amaban.

"Ok a que fue genial, ha y una cosa más dejen de gritarle cosas a Ritsu desvergonzados es MÍA ESCUCHARON MÍA."

El público se calló inmediatamente y luego de que me baje del escenario me di cuenta lo que había hecho. No volveré a salir en público.

"Ok después de la confesión pública de mi hermosa novia viene nuestra presentación final."

Ritsu, gran ayuda amor.

La música empezó a sonar de nuevo, esta vez Yui si era la guitarrista principal.

Cualquier persona reconocería la canción, un clásico entre clásicos, tanto así que hasta yo lo había escuchado.

_End of passion play, crumbling away_  
_I'm your source of self-destruction_  
_Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear_  
_Leading on your deaths construction_

_[chorus]_  
_Taste me you will see_  
_More is all you need you're dedicated to_  
_How I'm killing you_  
_Come crawling faster_  
_Obey your master_  
_Your life burns faster_  
_Obey your master_  
_Master_

_Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings_  
_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_  
_Blinded by me, you can't see a thing_  
_Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream_  
_Master_  
_Master_  
_Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream_  
_Master_  
_Master_

Toda la gente del público coreaba el master… esto era malo.

_Needlework the way, never you betray_  
_Life of death becoming clearer_  
_Pain monopoly, ritual misery_  
_Chop your breakfast on a mirror_

_[chorus]_

Yui era una con su guitarra en ese momento, nada ni nadie estaba ahí, cerró los ojos y se sentó en una de las bocinas y tocaba sin más era hermoso.

_Master, master, where's the dreams that I've been after?_  
_Master, master, you promised only lies_  
_Laughter, laughter, all I hear and see is laughter_  
_Laughter, laughter, laughing at my cries_

Yui tocaba y tocaba, mientras todos gritaban su nombre, es de sabios reconocer errores, Yui es mejor que Ui, Fanny y Azusa… Sus 2 solos fueron geniales.

_Hell is worth all that, natural habitat_  
_Just a rhyme without a reason_  
_Neverending maze, drift on numbered days_  
_Now your life is out of season_

_[chorus]_

La gente estalló en aplausos.

"Es el momento esperado ¿ Mio-chan crees ganar?"

Maldito Marco…

**Fin del cap.11**

* * *

Y bueno chicos y chicas que les pareció.

Ritsu- Reaparición salvaje de las presentadoras sensualonas del fic del señorito Draculaxx

Dejen de decirme así chicas T-T

Yui- Ya, ya no llores dracula-chan.

No me pongan el chan al final T-T soy el escritor T-T trátenme como merezco

TODAS LAS DEMAS CHICAS U,U-No LOL

Que mala Yui-chan T-T

Tu culpa por en el anterior capitulo no dejar que nos despidiéramos nosotras.

¡DRACULA!

¿ahora qué hice T-T Mio-chan?

Por qué hiciste que dijera algo tan vergonzoso en frente de todo el mundo ¬¬

Perdón T-T

Pero bueno te perdonamos por hoy que ya se nota que tienes sueño xD

Gracias chicas las amo :3 por cierto linda ropa Mugi, siempre ame como te ves con ese sombrerito, y Yui :o_ ok ya ._. xD

Nos vemos en la siguiente sección sin nombre del autor Draculaxx :3 bye bye chicos, (todas se despiden de beso) (sentí que moría cuando lo imagine LOL) xD

…

**WOOOOOOW rompí mi record con esto xD más de 4000 palabras xD ok espero no haberlos aburrido xD, en realidad yo quería partir esto en 2 capitulos, pero no tendré tiempo pronto a mi último año de prepa T-T.**

**Primero que nada, GRACIAS! A absolutamente todos T-T los amo T-T**

**Agradecimientos especiales a :**

**ValeLovesManga3, gracias por los reviews, si esta cosa debería ser clasificación M desde hace rato xD cuando no me de flojera la cambiare xD**

**Guest, perdón por la despedida pero bueno te hice caso y se despidieron aquí LOL xD Gracias por los revies y por leer :3**

**Peluchee que bonito nombre :3 xD Akiyama Mio celosa y admitiéndolo por micrófono en pleno concierto esos son suficientes celos no? :3 XD**

**Yo, yo no hice ese capítulo por ti, baka ¬/¬ (modo tsundere on) LOL xD lo se los típicos Yui-Azu y Mitsu que parecen irrompibles pero bueno no eta de más variar de vez en cuando ;)**

**Y ahora sí que me alargue en la nota final XDDD esto es todo por hoy nos vemos mañana con otro capítulo, creo que en 3 más y acabo mi historia y mi vida como fanfictioner acabará :3 mi meta sería llegar a la media centena de reviews, suena más pro que 50 no? xD pero igual y no lo logro estaré agradecido con todos :3 los amo y bye bye :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 12.**

**Yo los amo mil :3 en serio :D este cap. no es tan largo, pero va con todo cariño :3**

**No** **creo que haga falta decirlo pero los personajes de k-on no son míos :'( y eso me destroza por dentro :'( los personajes que yo invente están patentados y si los usan me tendrán que regalar un paquete de galletas :3**

**Ok en este capítulo no es muy necesario escuchar la canción, pero me gustaría recomendárselas a mí me encanta y es de mi 2da banda favorita, thank you de Led Zeppelin :3 watch?v=yfDo9AE5r8w**

* * *

_Para entender el presente, hay que estar consciente del pasado, cada una de nuestras decisiones tienen una repercusión en el futuro…_

…1 año antes…

"Fanny. ¡Me gustas!, me gustas mucho, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?"

Nunca aprenderé a cómo manejar estas cosas.

"Amm… en realidad, bueno yo… aún no estoy interesada en ese tipo de cosas…"

"Siempre dices eso verdad."

"¿Eh?" Conteste extrañada.

"Siempre rechazas a los que se te confiesan así, con esa frase, tanto chicos como chicas… ¿hay alguien que te gusta verdad?"

"No sé por qué nadie cree que no me gusta nadie por ahora." Y no era mentira lo que yo dije, en verdad.

"Por ahora solo somos mi guitarra, yo y las sonrisas que podamos crear juntas.

"Bueno, tampoco es que tuviera muchas esperanzas de que me dijeras que si, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos." Su sonrisa era sincera, pero reflejaba un poco de dolor.

"Amigos." Le di un pequeño abrazo, era todo lo que le podía ofrecer.

¿En serio es tan raro que una chica de 15 años no tenga pareja?

…

"¿Profesor?"

Estaban todas las luces apagadas, lo sé llegue un poco temprano hoy, pero no es para tanto.

Ahí estaba, mi maestro tocaba su guitarra eléctrica con los ojos cerrados, era tan impresionante como siempre, pero esta vez había un toque de tristeza en su forma de tocar, o eso era lo que yo podía percibir.

Él era un amante del blues y del metal, rara combinación siendo realista pero ahora tocaba una linda canción que reconocí porque mi padre la escuchaba mucho con mi madre, thank you de Led Zeppelin.

"Fanny-chan, tú no debes enamorarte de alguien que no pueda hacerte sonreír tan solo pensando en él… o en ella escuche que también eres popular con las chicas." Él y sus frases fuera de lugar.

"¿cuándo se dio cuenta de que estaba aquí?" En verdad me sorprendió, estaba perdida en sus notas.

"Desde el principio." Me dio una sonrisa sincera, con cariño para mi él era como mi hermano mayor.

"¿Es tan raro que no tenga pareja?"

"Un poco eres muy hermosa, además talentosa."

"Yo, bueno no siento que esté interesada en nadie en especial."

"Cuando puedas tocar la canción que escuchabas que yo tocaba y no puedas evitar las ganas de llorar, estarás enamorada Fanny."

"Espero que ese día llegue alguna vez."

"Llegará Fanny, pero por ahora tienes que aprender cómo tocarla."

…

"Tsumugi-senpai, yo bueno… en realidad… me gustaría decirle, o bueno pedirle que… bueno…"

"¿Qué te pasa Lucy-chan" Lucy estaba muy rara desde la mañana. Ahora estaba completamente roja y tartamudeaba mucho, no será que yo…

"Me gusta mucho Tsumugi-senpai, desde que la escuche tocar el piano no he podido dejar de pensar en usted, por favor salga conmigo."

"Lucy-chan yo en verdad lo lamento, pero creo que no estoy interesada en una relación." No quería que sufriera pero creo que era inevitable.

"¿tienes a alguien más Tsumugi-senpai?" No fue una pregunta en reproche, simplemente quería respuestas, se notaba en sus ojos.

"No Lucy-chan, yo no he estada interesada en esto… bueno no sé si hubo alguien antes, pero eso es cosa del pasado, por ahora yo no estoy buscando una relación y no soy una persona que aceptaría si no tiene sentimientos por alguien."

Trate de que sonará lo más sincero posible, pues yo no deseaba lastimarla.

"Mugi, ¿así es como te llaman las chicas de Japón con las que te mensajeas verdad?, entiendo que no quieras salir conmigo, aunque me duela, pero espero que mínimo me dejes escucharte tocar de nuevo."

"Algún día Lucy-chan."

En realidad Lucy a mí solo me gusta ver a la gente feliz, amo el amor.

…

…Un par de meses después de la llegada de Fanny y Mugi…

…

"¿Fanny-chan y no te gusta nadie de la escuela?, digo he escuchado que eres muy famosa ya, a muchos les encanta tu manera de tocar la guitarra y además eres hermosa."

"Mugi, ya te dije que no."

"Tu sonrojo dice lo contrario."

"Es porque no dejas de hablar de eso, bueno me voy quiero ir a practicar un poco es fin de semana y el salón debería estar abierto."

"Suerte Fanny-chan, recuerda que somos amigas, cuando encuentres a alguien seguro me tiene que contar."

"Mugi ya te dije que no hay nadie."

"Jajajaj vale, vale."

…

Mugi y sus fantasías yuri, en verdad todo lo que hace es emparejarme con todas las chicas que se me acercan.

Bueno, si hay chicas atractivas y todo, incluso ella, me pareció increíblemente linda con ese aire de princesa que tiene, pero hasta ahora nadie ha alterado mi prioridad la música.

El salón de música estaba casi lleno, era relativamente normal, o eso creo.

"¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí hoy?"

"¿no lo sabes, dicen que hoy vendrá Yui?, ella solo ha tocado una vez en el salón de música junto a Azusa-san y es genial."

"Yui, ¿Yui Hirasawa?" En serio la amiga de Mugi era tan buena, la he tratado mucho y me parece una persona muy divertida y todo, pero no parece que tenga talento para la música.

En efecto llego Yui, pero solo dijo que no iba a poder tocar porque Azusa había tenido un compromiso con sus clases.

El salón se fue vaciando con gente con cara claramente decepcionada.

"Rayos en serio solo venían a verla tocar." El salón se vacío dejándome sola ahí.

Bueno creo que haré lo que vine a hacer tome una guitarra y cuando me iba a poner a tocar alguien entro al salón.

"Oh perdón pensé que ya no había nadie."

"Yui, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Se llevó una mano a la nuca y empezó a jugar con su pelo.

"Es algo vergonzoso decirlo, pero Azusa me planto, pero yo quería tocar la guitarra, pero no me gusta hacerlo frente a la gente, se me quedan viendo y bueno…"

"Pero sé que tú diste presentaciones con las chicas y que eras la más animada." Esto no tenía sentido.

"Bueno si, pero ahí éramos todas si hubiera tocado hubiera estado sola, a nadie le gusta tocar conmigo más que a Azusa." Eso último lo dijo con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

"Si quieres, podemos tocar algo juntas."

"Claro." Me contesto emocionada.

Tomamos un par de guitarras y tocamos notas al azar, no eran parte de ninguna canción, pero me acople realmente rápido a ella, como si conociera su forma de tocar de toda la vida, no, eran sus ojos, me miraban directamente y me transmitían sus sentimientos y le ordenaban que tocar a mis manos.

"Tocas hermoso…" Me saco de mis pensamientos con esas palabras.

"No más que tú, por eso todos querían verte."

"¿Te parece ir por una helado? Yo invito, luego seguimos tocando."

"Pero anochecerá y ya no podremos entrar al club."

"Mmmm... te enseñaré un lugar secreto en donde tocar pero si me aceptas la invitación, estaría muy sola y aburrida si me dices que no."

"Vale." Un lugar secreto, valía la pena ir por encontrar un lugar donde tocar cuando quiera.

Caminamos unos minutos en silencio, pero extrañamente me sentía bien, muy bien… llegamos a un puesto de helados fuera del campus.

"¿De qué te gustaría?"

"Chocolate."

"Uno de fresa y otro de chocolate por favor"

"Pensé que a ti también te gustaba el chocolate." Comente.

"Claro, pero si pido de fresa podré probar 2 sabores." Sonrió divertida e inconscientemente yo actué igual.

Después de comernos los helados, o bueno que ella se comiera los 2 helados, caminamos de nuevo hacía el edificio de los dormitorios.

"Bueno Yui tal vez ya deberías mostrarme el lugar que dices."

"Aún no, si te lo muestro ya querrás irte."

Después de esa frase estoy segura de que me sonroje pues el calor de mi cuerpo aumento, pero por qué pasaba esto.

Vagamos un poco y cuando empezó a obscurecer me dijo que la siguiera, fuimos al edificio de los dormitorios pero subimos hasta el último piso y con una llave, que no sé cómo consiguió pues solo deberíamos tener la de nuestro dormitorio, abrió la puerta.

No había casi nada solo un par de sillas y 3 guitarras.

"Este lugar es donde yo toco, además del salón de música cuando no hay nadie."

"¿Por qué me lo muestras?"

"¿Somos amigas no?, además me gustaría tocar contigo de nuevo." Su sonrisa era tan real, tan amistosa, tan llena de felicidad.

Tocamos un buen rato varias canciones que ambas conocíamos.

Thank you.

"Te gusta esta canción verdad."

"Me encanta."

Me giré, una pequeña lágrima caía, yo enamorada de Yui, difícil de creer, pero tan cierto, tan cierto como que ella ya tiene a alguien a quien amar.

**Fin del cap. 12**

-Hora de la sección sin nombre-

(Insertar gritos aquí)

Y nosotras somos las presentadoras más sexys del mundo mundial.

Yui.

Ritsu.

(Inserte una entrada épica) xD

¿Oye Draculaxx, ya te gusto mucho esta sección no? Ponte a escribir el fic. Nos dejaste con la duda de lo que paso después del concierto -_-

Perdón Ritsu , pero la gente no se enamora por nada, necesitaba explicar el porqué del cariño de Fanny a Yui

Soy tan linda :3 y me comí 2 helados :3

¿Ya lo sé Yui ahora si estas contenta? :3

Yo no ¬¬, no salí en este capítulo -_-

Ya tendrás tu espacio en el sig. Cap. Ritsu.

Más te vale.

Ok Ok u,u.

Y otra cosa -_- por qué siempre eres tú el invitado especial -_-

Soy el único que pueden invitar -_- digo soy el maldito escritor de esto xD

No -_- invitamos a todos los lectores a que vengan a nuestro pequeño programa y conocer a nuestros personajes y/o autor, digo nadie quiere platicar con él pero estamos nosotras :D.

Dejen un mensaje en forma de review si quieren participar en este sección LOL. (Dejen preguntas que les gustaría que yo o alguno de los personajes les respondan o cosas así, digo si quieren xD)

Bueno esto es todo por hoy, Bye bye. Besos de parte de todas ;)

Cuídense nos vemos luego :D

* * *

**Gracias en serio gracias.**

**Guest, perdón que imbécil xD no sé cómo carajo editar esto si alguien sabe que me enseñe xD.**

**Los resultados de quién gano en el sig. cap. el penúltimo del fic :D sin más por ahora les doy gracias de nuevo falta poco para la meta de los 50 reviews :D :D**

**Bye bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 13.**

**Penúltimo capítulo :D estoy tan feliz :D**

**Todos sabemos que los personajes de K-ON no me pertenecen, pero sor tan jarcor fron jell que hice un fic yuri fron jell y los utilice sin afán de hacerme rico, digo quién se haría rico con una historia tan mala como está pero bueno xD.**

**Una cosa en este cap. sonará una canción, pero ustedes decidan cual poner, cualquiera que quede bien para un estriptis ¬w¬ LOL, yo recominedo tainted love, de Marilyn Manson pero como ustedes quieran ;) eso es todo.**

* * *

_El mundo no es muy justo, pero nosotras debemos sentirnos agradecidas, nos dejó tener momentos felices que alegraran nuestras vidas y nos otorgó momentos tristes para poder apreciarlos. Por eso y todo lo demás gracias._

"Nos meteremos en problemas Marco." Me queje, este chico no conoce límites.

"Vamos Mio-chan, es para celebrar el concierto fue un completo éxito, mira cuánto dinero juntamos Ritsu y yo." Nadie se enteró de que cobraron la entrada hasta que cachamos a Ritsu y a Marco con el dinero.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Mio, Marco el alcohol esta prohibido en la escuela."

"Vamos Ritsu, como si fuera lo único prohibido que has hecho desde que entraste a la universidad."

"Además tampoco es la primera vez que tomas Ricchan."

"¡Yui!" Todas reímos ante la reacción de Ritsu que salto para taparle la voca a la guitarrista.

"Pues, si no nos excedemos no está del todo mal, ¿no chicas?" ¿Mugi tú los apoyas?

"No sean aguafiestas chicas" Las únicas que aún parecíamos en desacuerdo eramos Fanny-chan y yo.

"Azusa ¿tú qué opinas?" Ella ni siquiera mi contesto.

"Azusa, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Yui.

"Ah sí claro."

"Bueno además, es la habitación secreta de Yui, nadie viene aquí, pudimos ensayar sin problemas. Y necesitarán valor para pagar chicas." Rio descaradamente Marco, ¡Maldito!.

Es cierto perdimos, aún después de que nuestra presentación se podía catalogar de excelente perdimos, fue algo apretado, decidimos que la gente eligiera con aplausos, pero como se escuchaban igual, hicimos que la gente que creía que ganábamos nosotras se fuera del lado izquierda del escenario y los que creían que era la banda de Ritsu a la derecha, ganaron por unas 30 personas.

"Malditos suertudos."

"Ni con el profesor pudieron ganar jajajaja." No me cansaré de decirlo, maldito Marco.

"Ya no las molestes Marco, debe ser suficiente sentirse, derrotadas, como unas completas perdedoras, que aún con ayuda no pudieron ganar…"

"Déjalo así Ritsu."

"Pero One-chan fuiste increíble." Ui se nos había juntado para "celebrar", ella misma se ofreció a también a aceptar un reto pues ella también tenía parte de la culpa de que perdiéramos, por más que insistimos ella no cedió.

"Claro que no, ¿viste a Fanny-chan?, ella es mucho mejor que yo."

Fue mi imaginación o Azusa hizo una mueca de desagrado, algo raro pasa aquí.

"Bueno entonces, ¿quieren un poco?"

Marco había conseguido un par de botellas de alcohol, a mi no me gustaba mucho tomar pero tampoco era tan aguafiestas para no aceptar aunque sea un poco.

Estuvimos platicando de tonterías y demás cosas sin importancias, alguna que otra broma y locuras de las no muy normales amigas y amigo que tengo.

"Pero fue épico cuando tocaste ese solo Yui."le dije ya de nada servía negarlo ,ella y Mugi eran las más avanzadas.

"Aunque nunca creí que tocarán ese tipo de música."

"Ya te dije Mio-chan todas las chicas son mejores guitarristas que yo." Lo decía como si en verdad lo creyera, ¿qué no se daba cuenta de su talento?

"No One-chan tú, eres la mejor, la mejor de todo el mundo, l más guapa, la más talentosa." Ok a Ui se le sube rápido el alcohol.

"Ui no deberías seguir bebiendo." Yui aconsejando a Ui, traigan la cámara fotográfica.

"Si Ui-chan, además si ganamos es por mi gran e impresionante voz además del poder de mi insuperable bajo." Marco eres la sencillez y humildad andante.

"Es en lo único que podríamos mejorar, ¿y si ahora el maestro toca en nuestra banda y Mio toca el bajo?"

"Ritsu traidora." Todas reímos o bueno casi todas, Fanny y Azusa estaban en otro mundo.

"Vaya Fanny, no pensé que te gustará beber." Incluso Mugi se sorprendió, ella prácticamente no estaba hablando y llevaba varios tragos de más, pero no se le notaba en absoluto.

"Ya debes dejar eso Fanny." Yui se paró se acercó a donde estaba Fanny sentada y le quito lo que estaba tomando y se sentó a su lado.

Para mi sorpresa las que se habían mantenido más al margen eran Ritsu y Yui, pues incluso yo ya me sentía un poco mareada.

"Bueno chicas creo que es momento de pagar." Demonios por qué ahora…

"Veamos, nosotros somos 4 y ustedes igual, así que cada uno de nosotros les pondremos un reto a ustedes vale chicas." Marco, en serio maldito seas.

Para que escogieran a quien le iban a poner el reto cada una de nosotras escribiría su nombre en un papel y las chicas elegirían uno.

"Ok yo primero." Marco elegiría primero, yo no por favor, yo no.

"Mmm… Mugi-chan estas en dificultades." Pobre, pobre Mugi.

"Vaya que alivio que es Marco, estoy segura de que él nunca me haría hacer nada malo." Le sonrió de manera que deslumbraba, Mugi tiene muy buenos trucos bajo la manga.

"Vamos Mugi con el tiempo que llevo de conocerte crees que no me daría cuenta de que lo haces para que no te de un buen castigo, ganamos esto a pulso así que tendrás un reto ejemplar." Marco es un hueso duro de roer.

"Bueno voy yo." Ritsu…

"Ui-chan, sabes estas en dificultades." Le Sonrió de una manera no muy amigable e hizo que a a Ui se le bajara el alcohol rápidamente.

"Bueno me toca."Yui, por favor que sea yo, que sea yo.

"Mio-chan." Si ella no sería cruel,

"Siempre te he querido ver en traje de sirvienta."

Retiro lo dicho.

"Entonces a Fanny le toca… Azusa."

"Ok yo ya pensé mi reto para Mugi-chan y será divertido, para todos estoy seguro." Sonrió con una cara de tarado.

"Es hora del estriptis." Marco, no sé si eres un genio o un idiota.

"Si Mugi-senpai." Ui no eres tú la chica que estoy viendo cierto.

"Jajajaj será divertido Mugi-chan" En parte estoy queriendo verlo, rayos creo que estoy ebria.

"Chicas pero es que me dará vergüenza" Se sonrojo, giro un poco el rostro y nos sonrió sugestivamente. Qué bueno que Ritsu está aquí también…

"OK lo haré pero me tendrán que esperar voy por unas cosas corriendo a mi cuarto." Todos la miramos extrañados pero asentimos.

¿Esto en serio era castigo para Mugi?

"Después de un rato entro Mugi con una bolsa grande negra que parecía estar llena."

"Pasaré un momento al baño del cuarto, ya vengo", nos giño el ojo y entro sin darnos tiempo a replicar, esto no es ningún reto para ella, más lo parece para nosotros, todos estábamos nerviosos, incluso Azusa y Fanny no le despegaron la mirada.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos y una música de dentro del baño empezó a sonar, no la reconocí pero tenía un ritmo…

Play canción.

Unos 15 segundos después de iniciada la música Mugi salió y todas quedamos con la boca abierta…

Todas estábamos rodeando la mesa central en sillas o sillones pero todas giramos a verla.

Se veía tan… tentadora, no encontré otro adjetivo, el tono pálido de su piel y el dorado de su cabello que llevaba amarrado contrastaban fuertemente con el top rojo que llevaba, que dejaba ver su abdomen y un short corto del mismo color.

Dio unos pasos tan, tan… en algún momento llego a donde estábamos nosotros todos estábamos babeando al verla y no era para menos…

Se movía lentamente, se sabía perfectamente atractiva pues no mostraba nada de inseguridad ni pena.

En algún momento se dirigió con pasos lentos a Marco y este contrario a lo que pensé se recargo lo más que pudo en su silla, parecía intimidado.

Contoneaba su figura de una manera que hacía que sentía que mi corazón se salía, puso su mano en un hombro de Marco y con un suave movimiento se agacho hasta que su cara estaba a su altura y con su lengua recorrió su propio labio y luego lo mordió.

Marco quedo inconsciente o eso parecía, se giró y camino como si nada hacía la pobre de Ui, la pequeña hermana de Yui que ya estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol estaba sentada viendo el espectáculo de Mugi.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se puso de cuclillas frente a ella de manera muy sugestiva más de lo debido para el gusto de Yui, pero a Ui no parecía molestarle mucho.

Poso una de sus manos sobre su hombro y la acerco a ella a una distancia muy peligrosa y cuando todos pensábamos que lo que se venía era inevitable Mugi le puso un dedo en los labios a Ui que se acercaba para besarla le sonrió con un la otra mano le hizo un gesto diciéndole que no.

"Maldición que alguien pare la música." Ritsu salió del shock en el que todas estábamos

"Rayos Mugi se supone que era un reto para ti no para nosotros."

"¿qué no les gusto? Pensé que lo estaba haciendo bien."

"Demasiado para la salud de Marco y de Ui." Yui había quitado la música y despertado a Marco.

"Este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida." No volveré a ver a Ui ni a Mugi de la misma forma nunca.

"Bueno es tu turno Ricchan."

"Mugi, primero cámbiate de ropa por favor."

"A vale perdón jajaja." Ella lo hace a propósito lo sé.

"¿Cómo esperan que vuelva a dormir en la misma habitación que ella dormida?"

Todas reímos, en parte tienes suerte Fanny jajaja.

Después de un rato regreso Mugi con su ropa normal, pero aún así nos costo un poco de trabajo no verla a cada minuto.

"Mugi de veras, qué rayos te hicieron en Inglaterra."

"Ya no lo vuelvo a hacer Ritsu, yo pensé que sería divertido." Eso no sonó para nada inocente Mugi.

"Bueno Ui después de lo vivido creo que sería mejor si te relajaras mi reto te lo pondré luego, no estás en condiciones." Pobre, pobre Ui.

"Mio-chan yo te diré cuál es tu reto para que de una vez lo sepas, solo tendrás que ponerte traje de sirvienta y hacer el aseo de mi cuarto por 1 semana." Yui, bueno después de lo de Mugi no es tan malo.

Todas reíamos, escuchábamos música y nos apenábamos cuando Mugi se dirigía a nosotras, hasta que…

"Bueno Fanny-chan tú no le has pedido nada a Azusa-chan."

Ahora que lo pienso ella han sido las menos animadas en la fiesta improvisada que habíamos armado.

"Cierto Fanny tu turno, no le hagas nada tan malo a la pobre Nanako." Ritsu eso no servirá de mucho.

"Y ya no más estriptis no sé si podría soportarlo." Marco idiota fue tu idea.

Todos teníamos nuestra mirada fija en Fanny que llevaba unos segundos en silencio.

"Yo solo te pido que hagas feliz a Yui."

Parecía como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado o algo así, la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente era horrible, Azusa miraba fijamente a Fanny y esta hacía lo propio con ella.

Ninguna se atrevía a romper el silencio, parecía que había una bomba de tiempo dentro del cuarto.

Yui tenía una cara indescifrable, de sorpresa o de miedo, no tengo idea.

"Me voy cuídense chicas, Marco. Mugi no me esperes hoy no llegaré al cuarto."

Fanny se paró y se fue del cuarto.

Todas estábamos impactadas.

"Mio creo que sería mejor que nos fuéramos." Gracias Ritsu nos paramos para despedirnos.

"Yo igual me voy adiós chicas." Marco se despidió de todas con la mano y salió del cuarto

"Ui será mejor que te acompañe a tu cuarto." Mugi se ofreció a ayudarla.

Salimos del cuarto dejando a Azusa y a Yui solas…

…

"Yui…"

"Azusa, no te preocupes ya lo sé."

Ella me vio con cara de duda.

"No Yui no lo entiendes tengo que hablar contigo yo, bueno, hice algo que no es posible per…"

Le puse en dedo en los labios, yo ya lo sabía pero no quería volver a escucharlo de sus labios.

"Sé lo que paso, sé que te encontró Fanny, sé lo que le dijiste, lo sé todo desde el principio hasta el final." Le sonreí amargamente, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

"¿ella te lo dijo?" no sonó a reclamo, parecía que simplemente quería respuestas.

"fue la chica que besaste, la cual ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre."

Ella se tensó increíblemente.

"Y bueno qué hiciste… no sé bien cómo preguntarlo."

"¿cómo reaccione? Bueno creo que me entristecí mucho, pero tú y yo sabemos que esto no iba bien desde hace mucho."

"Pero Yui." Unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en sus ojos.

"No me interrumpas por favor Azusa."

"Pero es que Yui yo aún te quiero…"

"Y yo a ti Azusa, si no te quisiera esto no doliera tanto, pero nos dejamos ganar, dejamos que la distancia nos ganará, que la monotonía nos ganará, que la falta de interés nos ganará." Las lágrimas también se hicieron presentes en mí.

"No Yui, por favor no tires todos nuestros momentos juntas a la basura."

"No digas eso Azusa por favor, tú eres de las personas más importantes en mi vida."

"¡Entonces por qué haces esto!" Me abrazo fuertemente y hundió su cabeza entre mi pecho.

"Te quiero Azusa, pero esto debe terminar." No le miento la quiero, la quiero demasiado.

"Yo también te quiero Yui." Nos separamos de nuestro abrazo, ambas con lágrimas en los ojos, todos nuestros recuerdos, nuestros momentos juntas, nuestro primer amor, eso y más representábamos la una para la otra.

"Una última vez."

Sus hermosos ojos ahora opacado por sus lágrimas por un momento volvieron a ser los que yo tanto anhele , paso sus manos por detrás de mis hombros y yo la acerque pasando mis brazos por su cintura, un beso, nuestro último beso, con un pequeño sabor a sal por nuestras lágrimas, siempre será importante para mí, mi pequeña Azu-nyan.

…

_PUEDO escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Escribir, por ejemplo: " La noche está estrellada,_  
_y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos"._

_El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._  
_Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso._

_En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos._  
_La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito._

_Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería._  
_Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._  
_Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido._

_Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella._  
_Y el verso cae al alma como pasto el rocío._

_Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla._  
_La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo._

_Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos._  
_Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca._  
_Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo._

_La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles._  
_Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos._

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise._  
_Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído._

_De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos._  
_Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos._

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero._  
_Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido._

_Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos,_  
_mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa,_  
_y éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo._

…

"Ve por Fanny, debe estar esperándote, ella te quiere, así como tú a ella."

"Gracias Azusa." Me despedí de ella dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Aun cuando me alejaba escuche un par de sollozos.

Fanny, ya sé dónde estás.

…

Había salido del salón antes que todas, que estúpida fui, ¿por qué tuve que arruinar ese momento?

Las lágrimas caían por mis ojos, era tan patética.

Fui al salón de música y tome las llaves que Yui usaba para entrar al salón sin permiso y cerré con llave, no quería que nadie me molestara, no hoy…

A pesar de que apenas eran las 10 ya no tenía energías, no para seguir llorando, no me di cuenta en que momento caí dormida.

…

"Buenos días dormilona." Me asuste y dio un salto hacia atrás.

"Yui qué rayos haces aquí."

"Vamos no creerás que solo tenía un repuesto de la llave verdad."

Ahí estaba Yui, no tenía mucha noción de qué horas eran pero suelo despertar temprano, calculaba algo como las 6 de la mañana. Pero Yui estaba aquí, conmigo había traído una manta para taparme, tenía que saberlo, quería preguntarle, ¿qué paso ayer?, pero ¿cómo?, ¿cómo preguntarle?

"Tienes una cara divertida Fanny-chan." Usaba sus manos como unas pinzas para mis mejillas.

"¡Yui!"

"Fanny, ayer termine con Azusa."

Lo soltó así sin más rodeos, no me dio tiempo de preparar mi mente ni mi corazón, ¿qué quería que le dijera yo?, ¿que lo lamentaba?, me sentía pésima pues en el fondo de mi corazón estaba aliviada.

"Ehh, yo bueno."

"No digas nada Fanny."

Y en efecto eso fue lo que hicimos, simplemente nos quedamos en silencio, no necesitaba preguntarlo para saber que ella había cuidado de mí en la noche, tampoco para saber que ella también tenía sentimientos hacía mí. Ver a sus ojos me bastaba para entenderla.

"Te quiero, Fanny, me gustas, pero espero que me puedas dar un poco de tiempo"

Dije después de unos 20 minutos de estar sentadas una a lado de la otra.

"Claro Yui, pero quiero que sepas, que yo te quiero, te quiero mucho."

Un pequeño beso, un ligero roce de labios, que contenía todos mis sentimientos hacía ella…

**Fin del cap. 13**

O si y llega la sección más esperada de todas :D

Con sus presentadoras favoritas :D

¡Yui!

¡Ritsu!

¡Y Mugi!

Yui- Mugi esta no es tu sección.

Y ponte ropa D:! (nota sale con la ropa del estriptis xD)

No dejaré que mi Fanny, ni Ui se acerquen a ti en los próximos capítulos.

No te preocupes Yui, ellas vendrán solas, (inserte una pose sexy aquí ;) ) xD

Ok, ok será mejor que pasen nuestros invitados especiales de hoy :D para que realicen sus preguntas :D.

Un fuerte aplauso para: Peluchee :D

"Bueno chicas, a mí me gustaría preguntarle a Mio y a Ritsu."

¿Sí?

"¿cómo le pondrían a sus hijos? :D"

Mugi pásame una botella de agua.

Claro Ritsu.

(Le toma y escupe el agua sorprendida xD)

(Favor de imaginar a Mio en su propio mundo buscando nombres apropiados para sus 16 veces.) LOL

Ritsu-No creo que tengamos hijos.

Mio- ¿pero qué dices, yo quiero tener mínimo 5?

Ritsu- Estas loca Mio D:!

Mio- ¿qué no me piensas cumplir Mio.? Mirada sensual.

Peluchee- buena estrategia xD.

Ritsu- perdona peluchee, es una pregunta un poco difícil xD.

Mio- Pero siempre pensé que Riruka es un nombre hermoso :3

Peluchee- bueno gracias chicas nos vemos luego ;)

Yui- Ok siguiente invitado :D

Ritsu- Por cierto cuándo apareciste Mio,.

Mio- Bueno eso pregúntaselo a Dracula yo qué.

Draculaxx- Soy sexy :3

Yui- Mejor que entre el invitado ¬¬

Draculaxx, siguen sin quererme u,u

Con ustedes (Como shizuma-sama de strawberry panic! :O_) xD

Shizuma- Bueno la pregunta va para Yui y Ritsu. Las amo chicas :3 (corazoncitos LOL) ¿Qué es lo que más les gusta de sus novias y qué fue lo que las hizo enamorarse de ellas?

Ritsu- Bueno Shizuma-chan, eso es fácil, ve a Mio, (la usa como maniquí xD) lo difícil sería no enamorarse de ella, es hermosa, inteligente, capaz, estupenda bajista, responsable, tierna y créeme que en la cama, bueno luego te cuento ;).

Mio- ¡Ritsu!.

Ritsu- ¿y su toque tsundere es genial también no? xD

Yui- y de mis chicas a cuál te refieres, la pequeña Azu-nyan o a Fanny-chan :3

Jajajaj eres un desmadre Yui xD.

Bueno empezaré con Azu-nyan, ella, es una gatita :D ok no ._. es la primera chica que me ha gustado en mi vida, desde que la vi me encanto, siempre me han gustado bajitas ._. su estilo de dos coletas y su uniforme escolar, eran tan sexys, una vez cuando regresamos juntas de clases le puse sus orejitas de gato y cuando entramos a su casa se tropezó, con las orejas de gato, en el piso herida y vulnerable, bueno para que seguir hablando.

Draculaxx. Dios Yui pareces una pervertida ._.

Y con Fanny-chan me paso casi lo mismo, siempre quise salir con una rubia :p es tan linda y tierna, creo que me gusta ser la parte activa de la relación ._.

Draculaxx-. Ok Yui creo que eso será toda tu respuesta oh las chicas se enojaran conmigo ._.

Ritsu-Bueno es hora del último invitado, rayos esta sección es cansada.

Un aplauso para Bakalam :D (tiene un nombre extraño ._. xD)

Bueno chicas, 3 preguntas :3 (mirada pícara)

Ritsu- esto no se ve bien :S

Bakalam. ¿Mio que tal es Ritsu en la cama?

Yui ¿qué parte del cuerpo de tu Azu-nyan te gusta saborear más?

Fanny-chan sé que tienes tus lindos motivos para estar con Yui, pero por qué no has violado aún a Mugi D:! digo yo lo haría.

Ui-Y yo igual.

Yui- ¡UI! Mira lo que has hecho Mugi.

Mugi. Las amo a todas. (Giño sensual xD)

Mio- Rayos cómo esperan que contestemos eso T-T (completamente apenada)

Bueno ella es siempre genial, es muy apasionada y siempre toma la parte activa, pero creo que tampoco estaría mal que de vez en cuando fuera un poco más tranquila y linda, no sé un poco menos pasional y con más amor. (Ritsu casi le dan ganas de violarla ahí mismo xD)

Fanny- Yui cuidado con lo que contestas ¬¬

Azusa- Si Yui ¬¬

Yui- ¿ustedes cuándo aparecieron?

Draculaxx- Yo todo lo puedo wuaajajajaja Xd

Yui- ¿cómo no quieren que quede como pervertida con estas preguntas?

Pero las piernas de Azu-nyan (carita babeando xD)

¡Yui!

Fanny-Bueno me va a mí, bueno para ser realistas es muy difícil ignorar la belleza de Mugi-chan, pero más que nada yo tengo un cariño como de hermana hacía ella, me apoyo y es la única que cree en mi y no me juzgo por mis gustos .

Yui- Y por cierto Fanny-chan ya no dormirás con Mugi, te vaya a bueno… ahora eres mi chica ¬¬

Mugi- Yo no le haré nada… que ella no quiera. LOL

Draculaxx- ya, ya suficiente por hoy, nos vemos en el último capítulo gracias a todos :D

Bye bye :3

Besos de parte de Mugi xD.

**Penúltimo capítulo :D ¿les gusto? :D**

**Estuvo jodidamente difícil xD.**

**Pero en verdad me gusto :3**

**Chicas a mí me gustó mucho eso de que ustedes manden preguntas y así, pero creo que me alargue mucho y lo que importa de verdad es el fic :3 ya está por acabar y tengo que sacarlo mañana domingo pues como saben el lunes regreso a la vocacional y dejo de escribir fics :3**

**Gracias por los reviews a 2 de la meta, y superamos ya las 3mil visitas :D los amo son los mejores :3 peda en casa de Mugi LOL**

**Eso es todo estamos en contacto se despide Draculaxx bye bye :3**

**Poema XX de Neruda aún me dan ganas de llorar cuando lo leo u,u :'( (no volveré a tener novia nunca u,u) xD**

**Por cierto hace tiempo que no hablo de mi vida personal xD la maestra que me toco de programación orientada a objetos dicen que es una maldita D:! tengo miedo D:! no quiero tronar D:! XD ok después de eso ahora si bye bye xD.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Y bueno acá está el último capítulo del fic. Mejor los veo abajo.**

**K-on y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni nunca lo harán, la música aquí usada tampoco. (Nada me pertenece T-T)**

**Advertencia en este capítulo saldrán 2 canciones, recomiendo buscarlas en youtube antes de leer el capítulo.**

**Canción 1, Metallica, for whom the bells tolls version Cliff Burton. watch?v=22W38jJk81s**

**Canción 2 y para mí la mejor de la historia. Stairway to heaven. Led Zeppelin. Versión en vivo. watch?v=9Q7Vr3yQYWQ**

* * *

_Es una pena creer en el destino, creer que todo estaba escrito, me da tristeza creer en eso, me gusta más pensar que yo y solo yo he decidido y me esforzado para estar como estoy y donde estoy._

"Nanako-san tiene una cita en 5 días con los demás directivos de la revista."

"Y además tiene que dar un informe escrito a el periódico sobre la creación de la revista."

"Chicas, ya me lo dijeron por tercera vez estoy tratando de trabajar, busquen algo más productivo que hacer."

"Con gusto Nanako-san."

Rayos esas chicas con muy entusiastas, pero tampoco es para que no salgan de mi oficina, se parecen un poco a mí en la preparatoria, jajaja como olvidarlo. Creo que fue la época más divertida de mi vida.

Pero bueno, no me puedo quejar de nada, tengo un buen trabajo, tengo un buen departamento, tengo a mis viejas amigas y nuevas ayudantes un poco locas, pero muy divertidas.

"¡Nanako-san! La programadora ya llego."

Es cierto, la programadora. "Dile que pase a mi oficina por favor."

"Nanako-san, ella es muy guapa, tal vez debería quedarme con usted en la oficina, no vaya a ser que…"

"¡Chiharu! ¿Por quién me tomas?"

"Es que Azusa bueno tienes 27 años y no tienes pareja, pero este es el trabajo y…"

"Rayos que soy tu jefa aquí llámame por mi apellido y tú sabes que no soy así."

"Ok, ok ya entendí y además tú me llamaste por mi nombre primero jaja..."

Esa Chiharu, siempre con lo mismo, si no quiero tener pareja no la tendré y ya.

"Un gusto Nanako-san."

…

"Yui…"

"Me alegra que me llames así, por un momento pensé que me llamarías Hirasawa-san, Azu-nyan."

Ahí estaba después de 5 años de no vernos, Yui.

Había cambiado, se había dejado el cabello aún más largo hasta media espalda y lo llevaba recogido, llevaba pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca, se veía mucho más madura que antes.

"¿Qué ni siquiera un abrazo le darás a tu senpai?"

"Yui, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"¿Yo? Bueno no sé si lo sepas pero me gradué de la universidad y ahora puedo trabajar."

"Ok ya lo entendí Yui, ¿pero por qué aquí?, ¿sabías que yo estaba aquí?."

"Sigo esperando mi abrazo Azu-nyan"

"Sigues siendo la misma Yui."

Me acerque hacía ella, tiene básicamente 5 años de que no la veo, sin embargo aún manteníamos contacto, la había visto en fotos pero definitivamente se ve más hermosa de frente.

Le di un gran y fuerte abrazo la extrañaba mucho, a ella y a todas las chicas, mi vida no era igual sin ellas.

"Te ves hermosa Azusa, ¿aún no tienes pareja?"

"¿qué es lo único en lo que piensan todos?"

"Jajaja, perdón es que bueno con el porte de ejecutiva madura que traes ahora."

"¡Yui!"

"Jajajaja te extrañaba tanto Azu-nyan."

Por más que lo intente no pude evitar ruborizarme un poco.

"Yo también Yui."

"Vamos te invito a comer a una cafetería."

"Pero y el trabajo."

"¿No eres tú la jefa?" Por eso mismo no me puedo ir Yui.

"Pero solo del departamento de diseño Yui."

"No te negaras después de 5 años de no vernos o si, además escuche por ahí que en esa cafetería hay una banda que toca en vivo, podemos pedir que nos presten un poco sus guitarras." Su sonrisa es la misma que recuerdo.

"Bueno un rato tal vez."

"¿Nanako-san saldrá?"

"Si tal vez no regrese."

"Vaya, vaya…"

"Yui vámonos."

"Claro Azusa."

"¿se conocen?" Rayos la mirada Chiharu es tan evidente.

"Claro, fuimos novias en la preparatoria y universidad."

…

"¡Yui! No tenías que decirle eso a Chiharu, ahora no me dejará de molestar."

"No pensé que te avergonzara decir que alguna vez salimos juntas."

"No es eso Yui pero…"

"Lo siento pero es que son tan lindos recuerdos para mi…"

"Pero Yui para mí también."

"Recuerdos que quieres negar."

"Yui…"

"Jajaja sabes que es broma Azusa."

"Yui, deberías plantearte empezar a madurar."

"Y tú dejarte llevar un poco más, Nanako-san."

"Y bueno ¿cómo te va Yui?, ¿qué has hecho en tu vida?" Aún después de años me cuesta un poco de trabajo preguntarle por Fanny.

"Mmmm… se podría decir que bien."

"Eso no es muy específico Yui."

"Jajajaj bueno, en cuanto trabajo me va muy bien."

"Lo note por el auto que traes."

"Bueno en realidad ese es un regalo."

"¿Quién te regalaría eso Yui?"

"Fue de Ui, aunque yo le di uno parecido."

_(El auto que trae Yui es un Mercedes Benz clase c negro, el auto de mis sueños T-T)_

"Entonces parece que nos ha ido bien."

"Si estuve trabajando con Ricchan hasta hace como 2 años, que se fue por el extranjero con Mio-chan."

"Las he extrañado a todas."

"Yo igual, la vida era muy emocionante antes."

"'¿Y de Mugi-chan has sabido algo?"

"No mucho en cuanto al trabajo, pero sé que está en Inglaterra"

"Aún no puedo olvidar el día de…"

"El día M, si lo sé fue uno de los días más raros de mi vida." (El día del estriptis de Mugi xD)

"Por muchas razones." Por más que trataba de no sentirme nostálgica era imposible.

"Y tú Azusa, cómo es que estas trabajando en una revista de música si estudiaste medicina."

"Bueno al acabar mi carrera entre a una revista de divulgación científica, ahí conocí el jefe que ahora tengo y le gusto mi narrativa y él sabía que me gustaba la música y bueno, creo que fue la forma de no alejarme de lo que amo y tener un buen empleo."

"Felicidades Azu-nyan eres muy exitosa." Se paró de su lugar haciendo una finta de que me iba a abrazar.

"Yui creo que ya somos un poco mayores." La detuve.

"Que aburrida Azusa Nanako-nyan." Ambas reímos y seguimos platicando y comiendo un rato.

…

"Ahora que recuerdo creo que sí sé algo más de Mugi, supe que abrió una cadena de cafeterías por el país."

"Sería mucha coincidencia si…"

"Chicos es Kotobuki-sama, viene a la cafetería."

"Pues fue mucha coincidencia."

"Démosle una sorpresa."

"Parece que también has cambiado un poco Azu-nyan."

Las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron y como si entrará una celebridad al lugar pasaron 4 hombres altos de traje y por en medio paso Mugi.

"¡Mugi!" Yui corrió a abrazarla y la detuvieron los hombres.

"Oigan ella es mi amiga desde la preparatoria, no pueden evitar que la abrace."

"Yui si vas como una maniática corriendo hacia ella es obvio que te paren."

"¡Chicos!"

Los hombres inmediatamente la soltaron.

"Yui, Azusa ¿cuánto tiempo sin verlas?"

Mugi también había cambiado, se había vuelto a dejar crecer el cabello, parecía más alta por los tacones que llevaba, peor aún no perdía ese porte de princesa que tenía.

"Mio, te digo que es mejor tomarlas por sorpresa."

"Ritsu que no mejor hay que llamarlas y así les contamos a todas juntas."

"¡Mio, Ritsu.!"

Ritsu se veía deslumbrante, llevaba unos shorts y una playera de tirantes como si fuera una vacacionista llevaba suelto su cabello ahora un poco más largo que antes, pero como todas ahora nos veíamos mayores.

Mio de igual manera pareciera que estaba tomando unas vacaciones pues llevaba ropa muy cómoda, una playera blanca y unos jeans.

"¡Yui!, Azusa, Mugi qué hacen aquí."

"La cafetería es mía."

"Azusa y yo ahora trabajamos juntas y la invite a comer."

"¿Y ustedes?" Ok esto sí que era extraño, encontrarnos las 5 aquí.

"Amm.. bueno."

"¿No estaban en Italia?" Entonces si sabías donde estaban Yui.

"¿Y si tomamos una mesa?"

"Buena idea Mugi."

…

"¿Quién diría que HTT se volvería a encontrar así?"

"No cambies el tema Ricchan, cuéntenos ¿qué hacen en Japón?"

Bueno Yui después de todo si ha cambiado un poco.

"Bueno en realidad yo, nosotras… tenemos algo que contarles."

"¿Qué es Mio-chan?" Mugi-senpai no sé si debería estar tan emocionada.

"Bueno nosotras."

En ese momento mi celular sonó.

"Perdonen."

…

"Vaya, Azusa ahora es jefa de departamento en la empresa en la que trabaja."

"Ritsu, siempre te he dicho que ella sería exitosa."

"Bueno creo que ninguna de nosotras se puede quejar." …

…

"Yui lo sabías verdad." Sí lo sabía.

"¿De qué hablas Azu-nyan?"

"Sabías que la revista en la que trabajo era de música y que en la banda que vamos a promocionar."

"¡Chicas.!" Grito una voz conocida… Fanny.

"Que sorpresa verlas a todas." Y marco también.

"Marco, Fanny."

"¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?" Pregunto Ritsu.

"Bueno venimos a presentarnos con la diseñadora de la revista que nos promociona." Contesto Fanny.

"Y al parecer ya la conocemos no, Nanako-san"

"Que gran reencuentro, propongo que toquemos música para celebrar" Yui lo tenía planeado todo.

"¿Otra guerra de bandas?, suena bien." Marco no deberías confiarte tanto.

"Amor no traemos instrumentos." Fanny le contesto a Yui, no eran celos era solo melancolía lo que sentí.

"Bueno, suena genial somos 7 pero nos falta un baterista." Contesto Mugi.

"Pidámosle ayuda al baterista de nuestra bando Marco." Opino Fanny.

"Vaya entonces ahora son profesionales."

"Si Mio-sama le podría enseñar a tocar el bajo si quiere" Vaya que esos 2 nunca dejaron de pelear desde el día de la competencia.

…

Después de un rato de platicar cosas amenas y contarnos sobre nuestras nuevas vidas llego una van al estacionamiento y traía instrumentos musicales y un chico de rastas se presentó como el baterista de la banda en la que estaban Marco y Fanny.

Improvisamos un escenario en el estacionamiento de la gran cafetería con la ventaja de que Mugi era la dueña y poco a poco se fue juntando gente curiosa al ver lo que pasaba.

"Amor y cómo se van a dividir las personas para las 2 bandas." Pregunto Fanny.

"Bueno como la vez anterior conteste a la pregunta de Fanny desde lejos acomodando un amplificador."

"No eso sería aburrido Azu-nyan, que les parece Mugi, Mio, Ritsu y yo contra Marco, Fanny, David y tú."

"Pero yo no toco el tipo de música que ellos tocan." Conteste rápidamente.

"No te preocupes Azusa tocaremos una que te sabes pues yo te la enseñe." Contesto Marco.

Era cierto después de lo que paso entre Yui y yo, me aleje un poco del grupo, estaba muy triste por lo que había pasado y me dolía ver a Fanny y a Yui juntas, pero para mi sorpresa quien me busco para consolarme fue Marco, a su manera, me dijo que no fuera una perdedora que la vida seguía y que la mejor forma de desquitarme era el metal, me enseño un par de canciones y bueno si fue un alivio.

Después de todos los ajustes Marco subió al escenario y con el micrófono invito a la gente a venir pues darían un pequeño concierto.

Los curiosos que ya eran un buen grupo se acercaron al escenario y Marco hizo una señal para que empezara la música.

Play canción 1.

La música empezó a sonar y todo el mundo quedo impresionado, Marco estaba tocando su bajo pero era increíble parecía que tenía una guitarra en sus manos era mucho más impresionante que en la universidad.

La guitarra de Fanny era muy exacta y se acoplaba perfectamente a la música con la guitarra rítmica y yo parecía que también me sentía muy cómoda tocando con ellos.

Toque el pequeño riff que había al empezar la canción sin dificultad y Marco empezó a cantar.

_Make his fight_  
_On the hill in the early day_  
_Constant chill deep inside_

_Shouting gun_  
_On they run_  
_Through the endless grey_

_On they fight_  
_Are they right_  
_Yes, but who's to say?_

_For a hill men would kill_  
_Why?_  
_They do not know_  
_Stiffened wounds test their pride_

_Men of five_  
_Still alive through the raging glow_  
_Gone insane_  
_From the pain that they surely know_

_For whom the bell tolls_  
_Time marches on_  
_For whom the bell tolls_

Aún recordaba perfectamente la canción, fue la primera que me enseño a tocar Marco y era muy divertido tocar este tipo de música.

_Take a look_  
_To the sky_  
_Just before you die_  
_It's the last time he will_

_Blackened roar_  
_Massive roar fills the crumbling sky_  
_Shattered goal_  
_Fills his soul with a ruthless cry_

_Stranger now_  
_Are his eyes to this mystery_  
_He hears the silence so loud_

El baterista era muy bueno, por algo eran profesionales.

_Crack of dawn_  
_All is gone_  
_Except the will to be_

_Now they see what will be_  
_Blinded eyes to see_

_For whom the bell tolls_  
_Time marches on_  
_For whom the bell tolls.._

Era mi turno, debía hacerlo bien, perfecto quería ganar así que eso hice di lo mejor de mí y creo que salió bien, muy bien pues toda la gente aplaudió.

"Bueno ahora continuaran la competencia, por favor abuchéenlas mucho." Marco bajo del escenario su comentario se había ganado la risa de los espectadores.

"Vaya eres muy buena Azusa, Marco ya no eres tan inútil." De nuevo el público rio ante el comentario de Ritsu.

"Bueno como fueron muy bueno parece que tendremos que pedirle ayuda a un buen amigo."

Al escenario subió el hermano menor de Ritsu.

Tomo el micrófono, "Sabes que ya no te deberé ningún favor."

La gente rió por la cara de molestia que tenía el menor de los Tainaka.

"Bueno es hora de empezar."

Play canción 2.

La música empezo a surgir de la guitarra de Yui y el teclado de Mugi creando un hermoso ambiente de relajación, eran perfectas en todo sentido, parecía que sus instrumentos hablaban.

_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold_  
_And she's buying a stairway to heaven._

La voz del hermano de Ritsu era hermosa…

_When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed_  
_With a word she can't get what she came for._  
_Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven._

_There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure_  
_'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings._  
_In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings,_  
_Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven._

La gente miraba expectante por el cambio de género pero era obvio que lo estaban disfrutando, pues algunos empezaron a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse más en la música.

_Ooh, it makes me wonder,_  
_Ooh, it makes me wonder._

_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,_  
_And my spirit is crying for leaving._  
_In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,_  
_And the voices of those who stand looking._

_Ooh, it makes me wonder,_  
_Ooh, it really makes me wonder._

La voz del hermano de Ritsu era privilegiada.

_And it's whispered that soon, if we all call the tune,_  
_Then the piper will lead us to reason._  
_And a new day will dawn for those who stand long,_  
_And the forests will echo with laughter._

El ambiente casi se sentía místico y el cielo se nublo.  
La batería que había estado inactiva hasta ahora empezó a sonar.

_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now,_  
_It's just a spring clean for the May queen._  
_Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run_  
_There's still time to change the road you're on._  
_And it makes me wonder._

Eran perfectas…

_Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know,_  
_The piper's calling you to join him,_  
_Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know_  
_Your stairway lies on the whispering wind?_

Y la magia empezó, la guitarra de Yui se apodero de todo lo que la estaba escuchando, se sentó en el borde del escenario y cruzando la pierna para recargar su guitarra empezó a tocar el solo más hermoso que yo haya tenido la oportunidad de escuchar, la guitarra de ella estaba hablando o mejor dicho cantando con una voz hermosa, técnicamente ningún error pero eso era algo que ahora ya no importaba la gente la miraba maravillada por lo que hacía con su instrumento, todas las demás chicas la seguían por instinto con sus instrumentos, pareciera que Yui estaba bajo el influjo de alguna droga por varias de sus muecas con el rostro, pero no era solo el goze de poder ser uno con su instrumento.

_And as we wind on down the road_  
_Our shadows taller than our soul._  
_There walks a lady we all know_  
_Who shines white light and wants to show_  
_How everything still turns to gold._  
_And if you listen very hard_  
_The tune will come to you at last._  
_When we all are one and one is all_  
_To be a rock and not to roll._

_And she's buying the stairway to heaven._

La gente guardo silencio unos segundos después de la presentación, pero pronto estallaron en aplausos, incluso Marco las veía sorprendido y aplaudiendo.

Ritsu tomo el micrófono y se despidió todas regresamos a la cafetería después de la victoria de las chicas, aceptada por el mismo Marco aún sin votación, Mio no podía dejar de alardear frente a él, el hermano de Ritsu al igual que el baterista de la banda de Fanny y Marco se fueron terminado el concierto.

."Chicas me gustaría decirles algo." Empezó Ritsu.

"Me gustaría informarles que, amm… bueno." El rostro de Ritsu y de Mio empezaron a sonrojarse.

"Bueno…" alzo su mano izquierda y vimos un anillo de oro en su dedo anular.

"¡Ricchan, Mio-chan!" Yui salto para abrazarlas, mis senpais se iban a unir en matrimonio.

"¡Felicidades chicas!"

"Aún estas a tiempo de arrepentirte Ritsu."

"Eres un tarado Marco."

"Ya Mio-chan aún está enojado por perder."

"Felicidades Mio-senpai, Ritsu-senpai..."

Unas pequeñas lágrimas capturaron mis ojos… no quiero creer que el destino es el que rige mi vida, quiero pensar que tener a mis amigas, haber estado con Yui, haber terminado con ella, obtener mi trabajo, tocar la guitarra, todo esto y mi vida han sido decisiones mías… por eso decidiré seguir adelante y seguir estando con ustedes mis amigas y compañeras de vida. Las amo a todas…

-Fin del capítulo final-

**Bueno todo lo que empieza debe tener un fin y este es el fin de mi pequeña historia, una vida no termina de ser narrada con un fueron felices para siempre, la vida está llena de momentos buenos y malos, si todo fuera felicidad sería increíblemente aburrido, pero gracias a tropezones y a infelicidad podemos convertirnos en personas maduras y más humanas.**

**Agradezco profundamente a todos los que leyeron este humilde fic, llegue a la meta de los 50 reviews algo que yo creía imposible escribir fue de las cosas más divertidas que he hecho en mi vida, desafortunadamente no lo podré hacer más mientras este en la escuela.**

**Quiero expresarles aquí algo que siempre he pensado, cada escritor pone algo de ellos de su alma y su personalidad al escribir y al escribir fics, cuando se recibe un reviews un favorito o un follow es como si reconocieran tu escritura, así que de verdad si les gusta algún fic porfavor dejen un review o algo alentando al escritor en verdad es muy agradable leer un me gustó mucho de parte de ustedes.**

**Los amo a todos y les agradezco infinitamente espeor vovler a verlos este es el fin por ahora bye bye.**

**Despídanse chicas.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Draculaxx se despide de todos nos leemos luego bye bye :3**


End file.
